Genocide Games
by brigrove
Summary: On a visit to District Eleven ALL Capitol children between 12 and 18 are sent into the hunger games, my son and my eldest daughter among them.  They're just fifteen and twelve.  Will I ever see them again?  Third story in the Vengeance Games series
1. Chapter 1

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter One**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**This is a sequel to Vengeance Games and Games Return, but you do not need to have read those stories to understand it, although reading at least Games Return will help you understand the background to this story.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

There was a lot of grumbling on the train to District Eleven. President Beetee had decreed that we were all to spend a month in one of the poorer districts to, as he put it, see how the other half lived.

Putting it bluntly, who cares? If they were decent hardworking people, they'd be living in the Capitol, wouldn't they?

On the platform at the station we all had to queue up. What kind of place was this?

"Name?" a bored sounding woman asked me.

"Mrs Morrison."

"Una!" she bellowed.

A woman came forward. "You're with me. Three kids, right?"

"Yes. I have three children."

"Right, kids. Help your mum with the bags. We've got a way to go."

At least they didn't embarrass me, they grumbled a little but did as they were told. After we'd walked a few hundred yards, Stefani, my youngest daughter, who was eight, said loudly, "Where's the car?"

Apraxo, at fifteen, my eldest child and my only son said quietly, "Shush. I don't think she can afford a car."

Not quietly enough. "I can afford one, but it hardly seems fair when nobody else can. Anyhow, it's only five miles."

"Five miles?" cried Dorada, my twelve year-old. "I can't walk that far."

The woman turned back. "Your choice. It's walk or sleep in the street and I wouldn't recommend that for a young girl. It's safer than it used to be, but..."

I shot the woman a glare, which she ignored. A month with her? This was going to be hell.

Despite Dorada's objections we arrived fairly soon at Una's house. It was bigger than some we'd seen. "This is your room. I'll leave you to unpack."

"All of us?" Apraxo objected. "I can't share with girls."

"Until three years ago, my whole family had a house with one room," Una explained. "There were eight of us. We survived."

"But this house has, what, three bedrooms?"

"Yes. But I've got to go back to the station now. To meet the family from District Thirteen." She turned to me. "Can you give the pot in the kitchen a stir once in a while, to see it doesn't burn?"

And with that she left us. It was dark when she returned, with a couple rather older than I was, and a boy about thirteen.

She left again for a few minutes and returned with her own children, one of whom was a girl who couldn't walk very well. "I told them to wait with a neighbor until I got back so they wouldn't bother you," she explained.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Now, I'll bring in the stew and we can introduce ourselves while we eat. Kids! My kids, that is. Bring the bowls and spoons."

We ate in what seemed like a large hall at the side of the house. It was full of long wooden tables and we all sat around one of them. Una quickly returned with a large pot.

She went back to the kitchen as one of her daughters served the stew into bowls for each of us, her little boy handed us each a spoon. Una returned with a basket of dark brown crescent shaped rolls with some kind of seed on the outside. "Help yourselves to bread," she said.

As we began to eat, she said, "Let's get to know one another. This is Lau, she's thirteen, then Cal, who's ten, Kit, who's eight and Ben who's seven."

"The baby," said Cal.

"Am not," Ben retorted.

"Mum," said my Stefani. "I don't like this bread."

"Nor do I," said Dorada.

I began to apologise for my daughters' rudeness, but Una cut me off. "I'm afraid that's all we have here in Eleven. It's made from cheap ration grain, rather heavier than the Capitol bread."

"Can I leave it?" Dorada asked.

"I'll have it," Una's oldest girl, Lau, said, and snatched it from her plate.

"Lau. Apologise at once. You ask if you may have her bread."

"I'm sorry. May I have your bread if you don't want it?"

"I'm sorry," Una explained. "My older children have never really forgotten the years when we were virtually starving."

"There's only five of you. You said eight of you had to sleep in one room," said Apraxo, making it sound like an accusation.

"My husband was killed in the war. He was working in a field when a plane came down and shot at all of them."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"And two of my three eldest children are dead."

Lau got up from the table and ran to get a photograph. "This is Tag," she said, "my twin. He died in the games in Thirteen last year."

The couple from Thirteen looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry for your loss," the man said.

Lau went on, "Tatty, that's the Mockingjay, volunteered to take my place."

"So it was you," I said. "But why would she volunteer for you?"

It was Una who answered. "I worked for President Everdene in the Capitol and when she was busy, Tatiana was almost like another daughter to me."

"If you worked in the Capitol, why on earth would you want to live here?" I asked.

Una looked grim. "During the last games, in the Capitol there were a lot of protests saying it was okay to kill District children, so long as they let the Capitol children go. I realized that we'd always be second class citizens, or worse, to the Capitol, so I decided to come home. I'd saved enough money while I was working for Katniss that the children wouldn't be at risk of starving."

Lau brought out another photo. A tiny girl in a beautiful gossamer gown, complete with wings. "This is Rue, my big sister."

It was Dorada's turn to embarrass me. "No wonder you can't afford decent bread if you spend money on dresses like that."

Una's children looked at Dorada, angry and outraged at what she'd said. Una just said calmly, "We didn't spend any money on it. It was a gift from the Capitol before they sent her to be murdered in the seventy-fourth hunger games. So you see, it didn't cost a cent, just her life."

Dorada looked stricken. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Do you know what a tesera is?"

Dorada shook her head.

"In the poorer districts, most of us didn't have enough to eat. Although here in Eleven we grew the food, we weren't allowed to keep any, only the little we could afford to buy, most went to the Capitol. Whenever the Capitol used more food, the price went up to us, so we couldn't buy enough to live. But a child could take a Tesera. They could get an extra ration of oil and grain, to make that bread you don't like. In return, for every Tesera they take, their name goes into the reaping an extra time. Rue's name should have been in there just once as she was only twelve, but she insisted on taking a Tesera for each of her brothers and sisters. Maybe if I'd stopped her, she'd still be here. But then, maybe one of them would have starved to death instead."

It was official, I thought. She hates us and with good reason.

"But Mrs Morrison," she said to me, "You haven't introduced your children."

"This is Apraxo, he's fifteen, then Dorada, twelve and Stefani who's eight."

"And Mr Tigue?"

"I'm Sean, this is my wife Deana, and our son Jerard, who's thirteen."

"Now we all know each other, would anyone like seconds?"

To my surprise, Dorada asked, "May I have a piece of bread, please?"

"Of course, child," said Una, "but why? I thought you didn't like it."

"I just thought. If your little girl died so she could get this for her younger brothers and sisters, it seems ungrateful not to eat some."

For the first time, Una smiled at one of us as she passed her the bread.

As Dorada struggled to eat the heavy bread, Una said, "Here. Have some more stew. It goes down easier if you dip it first."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

It was still dark when Una woke us all up. "It'll be dawn soon. We have to be out in the fields by dawn."

It was a long, hard day in the fields, but even little Ben was expected to pull his weight, so I felt I had to insist that mine did as well.

Nobody objected to the bread at midday and again in the late afternoon, even if all we had to wash it down was water.

By evening we were all aching in places we didn't even know we had. At least we wouldn't have to get up early the next day as the children were going on a tour of the arenas used for the hunger games. The twelves and overs were going the next day, the under twelves would follow in two weeks time, the same day the older ones returned.

Stefani was sad that she wasn't going to see her brother and sister for almost four weeks, so Una suggested that she could sleep between them on the floor if she wanted to. Apraxo thought it was silly but Stefani's tears eventually made him give in.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

We cheerfully waved them all off on the third of the trains to leave, one right after another, and the train disappeared into the distance when suddenly screens surrounding the square came on.

"This is Mockingjay Tatiana Everdene, I have an announcement to make and if you want to see your children again, you will listen to all of what I am going to say."

Shocked mumbling circulated the square. "What's happening Mommy?" Stefani asked.

"Shh and we'll find out," I said.

"During the years of the hunger games, the people of District Thirteen, who were supposedly against the games, made the hunger games transmissions their most popular program on television. They also made a great game of betting on the lives of the children being murdered. Last year, when the rogue President Coin ran the games, the rebels were astounded by how few within District Thirteen even tried to protest or speak against them, far fewer in fact, than in the Capitol while it was under President Snow."

"What's she saying, Mommy?"

"Talking of last year, we had hoped that the people of the Capitol had changed, had learned their lesson, but there were massive demonstrations calling for the games to be restricted to District children as before, that it was okay to murder children from the Districts, but not from the great and wonderful Capitol. That caused a great deal of anger amongst the tributes, particularly those, like myself, from the Capitol, who had made friends with the tributes from the Districts. You were saying that our friends' lives weren't worth saving, that they should die."

I felt a hollow ache in my stomach and a sense of dread.

"Some of us were determined to teach both the Capitol and District Thirteen a lesson. My friend, Tito, from District Eleven, begged me as he was dying to make you understand, to stop the games, once and forever. And that is what we are going to do. Every child on the trains that just left the station is now a tribute in the Hunger Games to be fought in the old arenas. There will be one winner permitted from the Capitol and one from District Thirteen. The only children of the relevant ages who are exempt are those who survived last year."

"Mommy?"

"In a few minutes, buses will arrive at the square to take you to have a last visit with your children. Listen for your names. Do not make trouble or the trains will leave even if some or all of you haven't had a chance to say your goodbyes. Unlike President Coin last year, we are at least going to give you that opportunity. Each child has been given a number. Remember the numbers of your child or children. If you program those numbers into the televisions in the houses where you are staying. Your television will then be programmed to concentrate on the cameras monitoring that child or children most of the time. There will be other changes to be announced later."

As the screens played Panem's anthem, the buses began to arrive.

"What's it mean, Mommy?"

What it meant was, two of my children were dead, or as good as. Theoretically one could survive, but only one and the chances of one of my two being the sole survivor out of however many thousand children from the Capitol were on those trains was remote.

There was no nice way to say it. "They are running the hunger games again, darling, and Apraxo and Dorada have been reaped."

"But we're from the Capitol!"

"They know, darling. They know."

"We'll never see them again, will we?"

"We're going to see them soon and we must try not to upset them."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

We end up being on about the twelfth bus to go out to the trains. Tents had been pitched at the side of the track, surrounded by a chain-link fence and we were led through a chain-link gate to one of the tents. "You have fifteen minutes."

Stafani ran forward and threw herself into her brother's arms. "You've got to kill them all and come home alive. I want my brother back."

The Capitol had manuals for just about everything, including parenting. The parenting manual had a serious omission, it never told us what you're supposed to say to your child when he's being sent off to his death. There was so much I wanted to say, but I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

After what seemed like an age of just staring at each other, Apraxo spoke. "Mom, thank you for being the best mom a guy could have."

He's saying goodbye, I thought. He's given up already.

"You're coming home again. You can win this," I said. "You're strong..."

"Mom, there's over a thousand of us. The chances..."

"Screw the chances." Both my children looked at me in shock as I never swore. "Someone has to win. Why not you?"

Apraxo ignored my question and said, "I'll try to protect Dorada as long as I can, but..."

I never heard what the "but" was going to be as a peacekeeper came in to tell us our time was up.

"Mom, I love you," he cried out as we were led away. "And you Steffi. You look after Mom."

Kicking myself for wasting so much of the short time we had been allowed together, I barely noticed that we'd been led back to the bus.

"But we still have to see my daughter!" I cried to the peacekeeper.

"Go back to the square and wait for her name to be called," he explained.

As the bus took us back, I tried desperately to keep myself together for Stefani. The square, which had been full of angry shouting after the announcement, was quiet when we returned, just sounds of exhausted weeping.

It was getting late by the time the bus took us to see Dorada. The long wait had taken a toll on her as well. She tried to look like everything was okay, but we could see the dried marks left by tears and her swollen reddish eyes,

"Mom?"

"I love you, sweetie."

"What's it like to die?"

Her question burst right through the wall I'd built up trying to be strong for all three of my children and I broke down.

Dorada put her arm around me, the daughter I was soon going to lose forever was comforting me. Surely it should be the other way around?

"I was worried," she said.

"What about?" What about? Stupid question, I told myself. She's being sent of to die, probably horribly, and I ask her what she's worried about?

"I was afraid you'd be all false and try to pretend I had a chance." She turned to Stefani. "I guess you get my room now."

Stefani flung her arms around Dorada. "I don't want your room. I want you to come back. Apraxo... Apraxo says he'll try to protect you."

"No!" She sounded desperate. "He can't. He might have a chance, but he won't if he does that. Tell him not to."

"We can't tell him anything," I pointed out. "We can't see him again."

There didn't seem to be much else to say, we just held each other, the three of us. I buried my face in Dorada's hair, as if by taking in the scent of her shampoo, somehow I could keep her with me a bit longer.

At least this time we were better prepared when the peacekeeper came to take us away. "Remember, we love you, Dora. If you have to do awful things in there, nothing will change that."

"Thanks, Mom. Stefani, look after Mom. She's going to really need you now."

What I need is for all three of my children to come home and for this nightmare to end, I thought.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Both my older children had told Steffi to look after me. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? On the long walk home, it was Steffi who guided me. My mind was virtually a blank.

Una opened the door to let us in. "Did you know?" I asked her harshly. "Did you know about this?"

"No," she answered quietly as we walked into the lounge.

Mr. and Mrs. Tigue were on the sofa, Mr. Tigue's arms around his wife, her head resting on his shoulder. The pain on their faces matched my own. I may have lost two children to their one, but that one was all they had in the world.

Wanting to lash out at someone, anyone, I confronted Una. "You must be pleased. You're finally getting revenge."

She just shook her head, her eyes full of tears. I let her pull me into a hug as the two of us cried together.

Some while later I looked across the room to see Una's daughter Lau, with Stefani sitting on her lap, stroking Stefani's hair as she whimpered quietly.

None of us ate much that night. Even Una's children were upset by what had happened.

The television came on automatically as it did for official broadcasts. "We now go live to the home of Ex-President Everdene."

Katniss Everdene looked like a ghost. Her husband Peeta, sitting beside her, didn't look much better. It was Peeta who spoke first.

"We are speaking directly to President Beetee and to our daughter Tatiana. Mr. President, You spoke out and voted against holding the Justice Games nearly four years ago when twenty-nine children were murdered. We can't believe that power has changed you so much that you are prepared to commit genocide against thousands of children from the Capitol and District Thirteen. We ask you to reconsider."

"Tatiana," Katniss began. "I rescued you and adopted you, but not for this. I don't know how President Beetee persuaded you to go along with this, this atrocity, but you are killing a generation of innocent children. You are disgracing the name Mockingjay. If there is one person who may be able to stop this crazy President, it's you. I beg you not to let this go ahead. Stop this before it's too late."

The screen went dark as the signal was cut.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day was Lau's fourteenth birthday. Everyone still had to work in the orchards but Una had organized a party for after work. Lau begged her to cancel it. "Mom, it wouldn't feel right, having a party. It's not fair on our guests."

"Lau, when Rue was taken for the games, we still had a small party for Cal."

"Yes, Mom, but she was little. She couldn't understand."

"And if it had been your birthday, I would still have had one. It's to say, no matter what happens to any of us, life goes on."

The party was to prove to be eventful. It was quite a small affair, as they'd been living some years in the Capitol, so Lau hadn't really got any close friends here.

There was a knock on the door and Lau went to open it. We all heard a squeal of delight. "Come and meet everyone."

She burst into the lounge almost dragging her friend with her. "This is Pippa," she announced. Pippa was limping slightly.

"I recognize her from the games," said Una. "I trust your injuries are getting better?"

"Yes, thank you," Pippa replied. "A few more months and I should be back to normal. I'm sorry about Tag. He was a nice kid." She turned to Lau. "I'm afraid I didn't bring you anything for your birthday. I didn't know what you would want."

"You're from the Capitol?" I asked her, though her accent gave her away.

"Yes."

"The Mockingjay said that you were all angry at us, and that's why they're running the games again."

"Angry, yes, but I can't believe they're running the games again. You have a child in the games?"

"Two, and this couple have their only child in there as well."

"I'm sorry. None of us wanted this. Ever since Tatiana had that meeting with the President, she's been obsessed. I don't know what he said to her."

Lau asked her, "Instead of a birthday present, could you try to get her to change her mind about the games?"

"You really think we haven't tried? She's just... I think losing Tag, then Evelyn and Tito, then having to kill Gaty to put her out of her misery, it changed her. She's not the Tatty you knew."

There was the sound of a car outside, so Una got up. Cars, I learned, were a rarity in District Eleven, so the arrival of a car meant someone important. Some peacekeepers got out of the car, then stood aside to allow Tatiana Everdene to get out.

Lau ran out to greet her. "Tatty!" she cried.

"Hi. I was in the area, so I had to come and see you on your birthday."

"Come in, come in."

So it was that I met the Mockingjay, the girl who had announced that two of my children were to die. She obviously didn't notice the chilly atmosphere around her as she kissed Una on the cheek, then handed Lau a small box, wrapped up with a ribbon. "Happy Birthday," she said.

Unwrapping it quickly, Lau found a necklace. "It's beautiful," she said, "it must have cost a fortune."

"I can afford it now," Tatiana replied.

Lau surprised us all by putting it back in the box. "I don't want it," she said. "I want you to persuade President Beetee to stop the games."

"I can't do that."

"Well, if he won't stop them, can't you at least get our guests' three children back?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, not sounding very sorry at all.

"But you're the Mockingjay. He'd listen to you if you told him to drop his awful idea, I know he would."

"It was my idea," she admitted.

Lau slapped her hard across the cheek. "Pippa was right. You're not my Tatty anymore. I hate you. Get out!"

I was pleased to see the look of hurt cross Tatiana's face.

As Lau turned to her mother in tears, Una said, coldly, "It's time for you to leave, Mockingjay. You're not welcome here any more."

Tatiana left.

As soon as Una slammed the door behind Tatiana, she slid to the floor sobbing. I realized that this woman had also just lost a daughter, or someone as close as a daughter.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter Two**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

**Previous chapter:- A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Pippa stayed with us the rest of the evening. I felt a desperate need to understand what my children would be going through and feeling and she was the only person who could tell me.

"Pippa, what's it like, being in the games?"

"You must have seen them on television."

"I don't mean what happens, I want to know how they'll be feeling. I want, I need to understand what they're going through. Just to feel closer to them."

Pippa hesitated, looking pointedly at Mr. and Mrs. Tigue and Una.

"I think we'd like to know," said Mr. Tigue.

"Una? I don't want to bring back bad memories."

"When we moved to the Capitol, I asked Katniss the same thing. I felt like I needed to know, for Rue. Mrs. Everdene called it closure."

"Stefani. I don't think you should hear this," I said. "Go to bed, darling."

"Mom!" She sounded distressed.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do with your daughter," Una said, "but in the next few weeks she's going to be forced to watch her brother and sister in the arena. I don't think hearing this is going to make it any worse."

It may sound stupid, but I hadn't until that moment thought about the fact that Stefani was going to have to watch her brother and sister die. "It must have been awful for your other children," I said.

"Lau still has nightmares about the way Rue was killed," Una answered. "And when it's time to harvest apples, any that are too high for even the smallest child to reach are shaken down into a net by shaking the trees. The first time, Lau started screaming when they brought the net out. Now we just get her out on some other task when the nets are being used."

"So can I stay, Mom?" Stefani asked me.

"Okay," I agreed.

"They must be really scared right now," Stefani said to Pippa, making it into a question.

"Probably not," said Pippa, surprising us all. "That comes later. Right now they are more than likely homesick. It's times like now, when you have time to think, that you realize that you're never going to see your family again, because nobody really believes that they are going to win and survive, even if you're too scared to show it in case the other tributes mark you down as weak and an easy target."

"What's the worst thing about the games?" Stefani asked. I didn't like the almost eager tone in her voice.

"That's easy," said Pippa. "Surviving."

"You mean trying to survive?" asked Mr. Tigue.

"No," Pippa replied, with an almost desperate look on her face. "I mean surviving. Living every day with what you've done and who you've become. It's funny, none of us believed Tatiana when she told us that, but Evelyn, who shared a room with her, told us about her nightmares. Evelyn said she'd rather die than end up as... damaged... as Tatiana. That's why I can't hate her right now. I hate what she's doing, I just wonder if there was anything we could have done to have made it easier for her. Did the pressure of feeling responsible and trying to save us all, did that cause her to snap?"

"I'm afraid I don't feel much sympathy for the girl, no, young woman, who has condemned our children to death," I said.

"I don't blame you," admitted Pippa. "None of this makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Tigue asked her.

"The first time I saw her was in a dining hall in Thirteen. This fifteen year-old girl had just put President Coin in his place. When we heard that she'd volunteered to take Lau's place, we lost all hope of living, whatever hope we had left. She was a victor. We were all convinced we wouldn't stand a chance against her. Then she was almost thrown into the hall and promptly announced who she was, as if we didn't know, and she said, 'I am in the Hunger Games and I'm not going to win.' All she wanted to do was to try and save your Tag. She blamed herself when he died."

"That's ridiculous," said Lau.

"Tell her, not me," Pippa replied. "But you can't, because she won't come back. I hope you felt good telling her you hate her, because whatever she's doing now, the only reason you can tell her anything is because she was willing to die a horrible death to save your life."

Lau looked as if Pippa had slapped her.

"That's why none of this makes sense," Pippa went on. "I could understand her sacrificing herself for Lau, who was like a little sister to her, but she was prepared to give herself as a slave to Coin to save the rest of us, and we were strangers to her."

None of us could answer her. The girl she was talking about seemed to bear no relation to the girl who was now committing genocide.

"But I'm getting off the question you asked, what's it like? As I said, more than anything they'll be missing you right now, trying to come to terms with the idea that they'll never see you again. Just before you're taken to the arena, you're thinking, 'I might be dead in an hour,' and that's when the fear is worst, except for when you're waiting at the start for the gong to say you can move. The next few minutes you're so busy running or hiding or fighting or grabbing what you can, there's almost no time to fear. But after that, the fear is there all the time, and I mean every moment, even if you're doing something or thinking about something else, it's at the back of your mind. Will your next step lead to a muttation, or to someone who will kill you? If you're with allies, are they really allies or will they kill you when you are sleeping? Will your death be quick or will someone make it slow and painful to put on a show?"

Mrs. Tigue asked, "Sorry, Pippa, but can I ask how old you are."

"Thirteen. I was twelve when I was in the game."

"Really? You sound older. You talk like you're older."

"My childhood was pretty much over the day I found out I was going to be in the games. It definitely ended the moment I had to stab a boy to death, in the back, to stop him killing someone else. My parents barely know me any more. They never tell me to my face, but they miss the Pippa they used to know. But they keep looking for signs of the old me, hoping that she'll return one day. I want to tell them that she's never coming back, that the daughter they knew died in the arena and left me in her place. I sometimes think it would have been easier on them if I hadn't survived. They could have mourned the innocent daughter they loved so much in peace."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day, I awoke to a rush of activity. Stefani followed me downstairs. Una was in the kitchen, cooking with huge pots and pans and the smell was delicious. The large table we had eaten at was being scrubbed by her children, though they seemed to spend more time flicking water at each other than actually scrubbing the table.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Preparing the food," Lau replied.

"Who for? An army?" Stefani asked.

"Almost. Mom runs a feeding center for the poor. That's why we have this huge dining room with these enormous tables and the big kitchen. Mom had the place built specially after Rue died. Most days we get up to a hundred children. When we lived in the Capitol, Mom supplied what was needed and some of the local moms ran it."

"That must cost a fortune," I couldn't help saying, even though I realized it was none of my business.

"Peeta and Katniss pay for it," Lau explained.

Una came out of the kitchen. "When they were on their victory tour after the seventy-fourth games, Peeta announced that they'd decided to give one month of their winnings every year to us and to Thresh's family. He was the other tribute from Eleven that year. His family only takes what they need, which isn't much. To me this was Rue's money. She was reaped because she took so many Tesserae because we were hungry. So we took just what we needed and the rest paid for this house and to run this food station every year. When she was President, before I moved to the Capitol to be with her, the first official thing she did was to come here and officially open it, though we'd already been serving people almost a year by then. They've paid for it ever since. So no other child need go hungry here."

"It seems a fitting memorial," I said.

"I like to think so."

Lunchtime was amazing. So many children, most were a bit on the thin side. One of the older girls sat alone, barely eating, her face a hollow mask.

One little boy came up and tugged on my skirt. He must have been about eight or nine. "Miss?" he began, "I'm sorry about your children, Miss."

Trying to be brave as Stefani was close by to me, I said, "Maybe they'll come back."

He looked at me sadly and shook his head. "They always say that, but they never come back. My big sister was reaped."

"I'm sorry. She didn't come back?"

"No," he confirmed. "She got eaten by a bear."

"I'm sorry."

Another girl wasn't so kind, "It's only fair. People like HER murdered enough of ours."

She turned and walked out, leaving the food she'd been eating.

It wasn't just what she said, but the murmurs of agreement from quite a few others which hit me. I almost doubled over as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

"You'll have to forgive her," Una said quietly. Motioning me to come into the kitchen, where she continued, "She's was Rue's best friend. And the year before Rue died, her eldest brother was reaped. She pretty much lost her sister too."

"Pretty much?"

"See that girl on her own? The one not speaking to anyone?"

I nodded.

"That's her elder sister. She was twin to the boy who was reaped. She hasn't spoken a word since he died, not a word. Their parents died years ago. The twins used to work to keep them in food. Now it's mostly down to her. She's exhausted all the time, but her sister, or what's left of her, is all she's got left."

It was all too much. I sat down and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

When I'd managed to pull myself together enough, I admitted, "Last year, when they were protesting in the Capitol, saying they should only use children from the Districts, I... I was one of the leaders of the protests."

"I know," Una said quietly.

"You know?"

Una nodded. "I saw you on television."

"Then how can you be so kind to me?"

"You were just ignorant. Though I had no intention of being friendly, until Dorada asked for that bread. Now you're just another victim like us, another victim of this craziness."

"I used to be a sponsor," I admitted, feeling a need to leave nothing unsaid, "and I bet on the tributes I sponsored."

Una didn't say anything.

"They were just tributes," I cried, "not like real people, not like us. Then I met you and your family, You love your children just like I do mine." The awful realization struck me, "I deserve this."

Una shook her head.

"I do. I deserve this. But Apraxo and Dorada don't. Why punish them?"

"That's what we've been asking the Capitol for years," Una said quietly. "There's no worse way to punish the adults than to hurt and kill our children."

"Then your Tatiana is right?"

"No," she spat firmly. "No more than the Capitol was right to kill our children for a rebellion our grandparents had before I was even born."

"I used to believe that the Districts were poor because they were lazy," I admitted. "But the day you took us to work in the fields... most of them work like that every day, don't they? Even the children."

"The hours vary, depending on the seasons and what the crops need, but yes. The children are let off to go to school, except during harvest, but they work a few hours after school. And most work is suspended now, like always for the games. It makes more work afterward though."

It was that evening when the children, except Lau, had gone to bed that I asked Una, "What can I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly poor. You'd say I'm rich. I can't bring Rue back or that poor girl's brother, but I want to help. Maybe that girl who won't speak can be helped. The doctors in the Capitol..."

"She'd never go without her sister and her sister wouldn't go with you. In fact she wouldn't go to the Capitol at all. She hates the very mention of it."

"Then I'll have to gain their trust," I said.

"How will you do that?" Una asked sceptically.

"They both look like they could eat better. No offense," I added quickly.

"None taken. We can only do so much and there are so many."

"If I can buy meat and everything, can someone cook it?"

"I can." Una thought for a minute. "Look. Right now you feel guilty, you're off-kilter because your own children have been taken. I'm not saying some good food isn't going to help them, but what happens if you gain their trust, then waltz off back to the Capitol, wanting to forget you ever saw District Eleven. Those girls have been hurt enough."

"I won't let them down, Una," I promised.

That night the faces of the girl who hated me and her sister who didn't speak were mixed up with the faces of my own three children. I woke feeling guilty. Was I abandoning my own children, writing two of them off as dead, and simply moving on, much as I had when my husband and I divorced?

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day, Lau took me shopping. As she explained, even in Eleven there are places where you can buy good, fresh meat and vegetables. It's just that it's only a minority who can afford them. That evening, Lau took me to the two girls' house. House. My gardener would keep his tools in a better place. A hut, patched together from bits of wood, tin and plastic. Some dirty clear plastic took the place of glass in the windows.

Lau knocked on the door. "Chiapaska, it's me, Lau."

The girl who hated me opened the door. Lau grabbed my hand and pulled me inside before the girl, Chiapaska, could object.

"What's SHE doing here?"

"We've brought food for you and Salique," Lau answered.

I put the large serving dish down in the center of the rather rickety table, while Lau brought out two plates from their cupboards. They were chipped, but clean. She put two sets of knives and forks next to the plates.

I served out the meat and both girls' eyes widened. That was followed by the roasted potatoes and vegetables.

"We don't want your food," Chiapaska snapped at me.

I looked at Salique, already diving into the meat like she'd never tasted it before, perhaps she hadn't, and I said, "It seems your sister disagrees."

"I'm not eating it."

"Chia, she's trying to help."

"She should have done that before. Stopped the games."

"Yes," I admitted, "You're right. I probably wouldn't have had any effect, but I should have tried. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry now because your own kids are gonna die, that's all."

I took out a cool box from my bag. "Put the leftover meat in here, with this salad once it's cold. It'll keep fresh till tomorrow. Drop the serving dish and the cool box off at Una's when you're done and I'll be back in two days with more food."

"Don't bother. We don't need your help."

"I'll see you next time."

"You know what they did to our brother? They cut his fingers off and left him. People in the Capitol made bets on how long he'd take to die. It was three days. By then he was burning up with infection and almost out of his mind. Then another tribute came and he begged her to kill him quickly, so she did."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring him back."

"No. I know."

As we walked down the road, she shouted at me. "I hope your kids die slowly. And I hope it hurts."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day there was a bigger commotion than usual at lunchtime as a car drove up and parked outside. No guards this time, though I wondered why as out stepped our ex-President, Katniss Everdene.

The children swarmed around her as she gave out sweets to each one, even walking across to Salique, to sit beside her and gently pour some sweets into her hands.

"I guess you don't need guards when you arrive with sweets," I laughed. "They all love you."

Katniss laughed with me but Una didn't.

"Katniss was loved here from the moment she showed the whole of Panem that Rue wasn't just a tribute. By singing to her and holding her as she died, then by decorating her with flowers, she told everyone that Rue was a real human being, a little girl who'd been killed and was worth mourning over, not just another object in their games. Nobody here in Eleven has ever forgotten that, least of all me."

"I seem to be fated to be remembered most for the ones I couldn't save," Katniss said bitterly. "Where did I go wrong, Una? I made Tatiana the Mockingjay, gave her a power and influence she probably wouldn't have had otherwise. Now she won't speak to me, and she's become worse than Snow. At least he only murdered twenty-three kids every year in the games."

Suddenly realizing I was there, she turned to me. "You're from the Capitol?"

I nodded.

Una said, "She's staying with us."

"You have children in the games?"

"Two," I replied.

"I'm sorry. I would never have saved her if I'd known what she'd end up doing."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Una insisted that Katniss stayed the night. Katniss insisted that she be the one on the sofa. I woke up in the middle of the night to find Katniss in Una's arms, not in a romantic sense, but sitting beside her as Una comforted her. Katniss was crying.

"How did I make her like this?" she asked. "How didn't I see what she was becoming?"

"Katniss," Una replied. "Think about what Tatiana is like, how we knew her. She'd never do anything like this. Pippa was here and said it doesn't make sense. Not only was she willing to take Lau's place, then try to save Tag instead of herself, she offered herself to Coin in exchange for the others, who were strangers to her. Pippa's right. If you know Tatiana, this doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps she's been affected by the second games?" Katniss suggested.

"More than by her first games?" Una asked. "Where she and her sister were tortured, she saw her sister raped and die and she tried to kill herself?"

"I don't know. What are you saying?"

Una replied, "I didn't want to say anything earlier. I just wonder if all this is a big bluff, to teach the Capitol and Thirteen a lesson. It's been days now, and we haven't heard anything more about the games. Anyway, how can they run games with thousands of tributes. Pippa's right. None of this makes sense."

I decided not to reveal that I was there and had overheard them talking. Feeling hope for the first time in days, I crept back upstairs to bed.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review.**

** Sorry I didn't send this to my beta, (nor the previous chapter). I took so long to write it that I wanted to get it online as soon as possible.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

**Chapter 2 **

**It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter Three**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

**Previous chapter:- It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

My heart was lighter when I awoke. It was all a bluff. Una and Katniss thought so. They knew Tatiana better than anyone. Even Pippa had said these games didn't make sense. I was going to see my children again. I wanted so much to tell Stefani. Maybe it would help Mr. and Mrs. Tigue as well, they'd hardly ventured out of their room since the children had been taken.

Then I thought about why Una hadn't told us her suspicions. She wasn't sure. She didn't want to give us false hopes. She was basing this on what she knew of Tatiana's character, nothing more. How many families of murderers had appeared on television, unable to believe that their son could possibly have done such a thing? Una could be wrong. It wasn't fair to raise Stefani's hopès and the hopes of the Tigues just yet. I went around the shops buying food with almost a smile on my face.

In the afternoon, I cooked for Una's family, the Tigues, Stefani and myself, making sure there was enough for Chiapaska and Salique. It was called President's stew nowadays, because it had been Katniss' favorite meal when she first came to the Capitol for her first games.

Once again, Lau took me to their house and once again let us in. Chiapaska didn't say anything to me this time, she just stared at me, her face showing cold hatred.

The look on the face of her sister was totally different though. As she tasted the stew, she looked like she was in ecstasy.

"Good, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded eagerly, the most reaction I'd seen from her up to that point. "It's called President's Stew, because Katniss Everdene said it was her favourite."

With Chiapaska still determined to give us the cold shoulder, we left.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day was an official broadcast. Even the Tigues came out of their room to watch. I waited eagerly for the announcement that the games weren't going to happen. After the inevitable Panem anthem, Tatiana Everdene was introduced.

"Welcome to the first official progress report on the Hunger Games. You will have noticed that we did not run the chariots this year. Given the sheer number of tributes and the limited number of skilled designers, it would have been impossible to do them justice. But that is not the only change. President Beetee is all for modernization and felt that the old methods of fighting and killing were simply too outdated to have a place in the modern games."

She held up a weapon that looked like a cheap white plastic gun, like a children's toy, but with a long silver barrel. "Doesn't look much, does it?" She pointed it at a target, some distance from her. As she pulled the trigger the screen split and showed a hole burned through the target.

"That was just one of the settings, one of the lower ones. Others act directly on the nerves, causing intense pain and disorientation, or they will immobilize muscles, another works on the eyes causing blindness, and there are many other varieties. We will now show footage taken over the last few days pf your children practicing with these weapons. If you haven't done so already, punch your child or children's numbers into your television and you will see footage which will include footage of your own children. If you are in a public place and cannot do this, do not worry, this program will be repeated this evening."

"Stefani, where did I put the numbers?" I asked, panicking.

"It's all right," said Una. "I've already entered the number of all three of your children."

"Thank you," said Mr. Tigue and I together.

They were shown in order of age, eldest first, so that was Apraxo. He was wearing what appeared to be a light blue jumpsuit, It didn't look like he realized that he was being filmed. He was running over some sort of obstacle course, every now and again, firing at a moving target, which he hit quite a lot of the time, all the time having to dodge beams of light being fired at him. As he was climbing a rope ladder, one of the beams hit him in the leg, and, stunned, he fell. He struggled to get up, his leg obviously troubling him, missed that obstacle and continued on.

The screen switched to the Tigues' son Jerard. He was obviously more skilled at the obstacle course than Apraxo. He moved like lightening and wasn't hit once. His aim was better than that of Apraxo as well.

Dorada was in a pink jumpsuit. From the start she was struggling with the obstacle course, but to my surprise she was an excellent shot, her aim better than either Apraxo or Jerard. She fell from one high obstacle and I gasped, until I saw her struggling out of a muddy pond, pulling weeds from her hair in disgust. She'd always hated getting dirty, now she was a muddy brown from head to toe. She retrieved her weapon, checked to make sure it still worked, then to my surprise, went back to try that obstacle again. She'd always been the one of the three who would give up easily. She fell again and to my amazement, a look of determination on her face which I'd never seen on my daughter, she didn't even bother getting the weeds from her hair, but went back and tried a third time, more slowly this time.

The screen cut to her finishing, being hugged by Apraxo, but also by Jerard in a three-way hug. They'd obviously decided to stick together.

"It makes sense," said Mr. Tigue. "Your two don't have to die for Jerard to win and he doesn't have to die for one of your two to win. So they can be allies without worrying if the other one is going to kill them."

He was right, of course, but I'm not sure that I could have talked about our children in such a dispassionate manner.

The screen flashed back to Tatiana. "I know that many viewers will be disappointed by the weapons, that you will miss the blood and gore traditionally associated with the hunger games. Don't worry. Our experienced Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, assures me that, with the design help from President Beetee himself, we will have an incredible range of bloodthirsty muttations for the tributes to deal with. As our transmission comes to an end, I say to all the tributes, May the odds be ever in your favor."

The screen changed to the Panem flag with the anthem playing.

"I don't like the sound of the muttations," said Mrs. Tigue, the first words we'd heard out of her in days. But she was right. Neither did I. Just as well all this was a giant bluff, wasn't it?

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day Lau went to the fields to work and Stefani and I helped in the feeding center. As she was late back, we slipped out on our own to go to the two girls with their food. I'd intended to go alone, but Stefani insisted on coming with me.

We found the house without problems. Chiapaska looked surprised that we'd come without Lau, but opened the door to let us in. After I'd served out the food, she asked me. "Do you want to know what it's like to see someone in your family murdered?"

I didn't get a chance to answer. She leaped at me, knocking me to the floor. While I was too shocked to move, she pushed Stefani to the ground far from me, grabbed a knife and held it above her. As she began to draw back to stab my daughter, her sister, Salique, moving faster than I'd believe possible, literally threw herself between the two girls.

She took Chiapaska's arm and twisted it back until she dropped the knife. As Chiapaska collapsed in tears, Stefani ran to me hugging me. We got up and I went towards the door, but Salique was faster once again. She held out her hand in a sign which clearly meant, "wait", then dragged her sister outside.

After a few minutes they came back in. Chiapaska spoke. "I have to take you back to Una's. It's too dangerous for you to walk back alone. Nobody would attack you when Lau was with you as she'd know who it was and report it and they'd never kill Lau, they respect Una too much."

"I think we're safer on our own," I said to Salique.

Salique shook her head and glared at Chiapaska.

"As the elder sister, she promises you will be safe," Chiapaska said.

Salique nodded.

Nervously, we followed Chiapaska back to Una's house. Once we arrived, she left without a word.

"You're right," I said to Una. "It's better I don't get involved with those girls."

"You went alone? Without Lau? I don't want to worry you but that could be dangerous. You're lucky Chiapaska brought you home."

I snorted. "The most dangerous thing we saw was Chiapaska. She tried to kill Stefani. If it wasn't for Salique jumping in the way and stopping her..."

I burst out crying. I'd nearly lost my youngest daughter. If Una was wrong, I could still lose my other two children.

Later I assured Stefani that we'd have no more to do with those two sisters. She'd never have to see them again, unless they came to the feeding center.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

We saw Salique at the feeding center the next two days, but not Chiapaska. I can't say that I was disappointed.

On the second day following Chiapaska's attack on Stefani, there was another progress report on the games training. All three had improved immensely. We couldn't help but be proud of them, though I hoped that their new skills wouldn't be needed.

Once again I was helping in the feeding center. Although we called what we served "lunch", in fact it was served from about midday until early evening. While I was occupied, Stefani insisted on helping in the kitchen, helping Una with a Capitol recipe for our dinner that night.

When I'd finished helping clean up, I went to the kitchen. No Stefani. I wasn't worried, she'd probably gone to our room. I was tired and made myself a coffee and sat down to drink it. When she hadn't reappeared after a while, I went to our room. She wasn't there.

"Una, have you seen Stefani?"

"No. She was helping me earlier. I thought she was with you."

"I haven't seen her since she went to help you in the kitchen."

"Could she have gone shopping for something?"

"She'd had told me, I'm sure."

Una said, "Let's see if she's left a note." She went into the kitchen. "That's strange. I'm sure I shut that cupboard." She looked into the cupboard and turned around looking worried.

"What is it?"

She opened the oven and lifted the lid on the casserole for tonight's dinner. "There's some missing. And she's taken the pot you used to carry food to the girls."

"She wouldn't," I said, "would she?"

I ran for the front door. "Wait for me," Una called, but I couldn't wait. I was down the street before I heard Una's front door slam shut. Looking back she was following me, but I was faster, even if my speed was driven by desperation.

I reached the girls' house and banged hard on the door. To my surprise, it was opened by Salique. She was smiling. "Is Stefani here?" I asked, barely able to get the words out for panting.

She opened the door wider. Stefani was siting at the table, eating. Opposite her was Chiapaska, who was eating at top speed.

"She's hungry," Stefani explained. "She didn't want to come to the feeding center after... after what happened."

"Get away from her!" I almost screamed. "She's dangerous."

"It's all right, Mom. We're friends now."

Chiapaska was still eating at top speed, as though she was afraid someone would come and take it away from her.

Una arrived at that moment, looking ready for a fight.

Chiapaska looked up, more than a little embarrassed. "Mrs. Morrison, I don't hope your children die slowly and painfully." She went back to eating.

I realized that was the closest I was going to get for an apology from this proud, bitter girl.

"You want some, Mom? Una?" Stefani asked. "I brought plenty. We can always bring more food tomorrow."

"I have to get back," Una said, then turned to me, "But why don't you stay?"

"Una," Stefani asked. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

I was about to say no, when Una said it for me. "I'm sorry. It's not allowed. Everyone who isn't a resident of District Eleven must be in their assigned homes by midnight."

I was relieved. I wasn't ready to leave my youngest daughter with a girl who'd tried to kill her two days before, friends now or not.

In fact, as Una left and I sat down to eat, I still kept a wary eye on Chiapaska. I was half expecting her to attack me again.

Of course she didn't and when we'd finished eating, the girls started doing the washing up. I had the chance to look around this home. I noticed the only blanket on the bed they shared was threadbare. There were water stains in some areas, which looked like they from leaks in the roof. With the poorly fitting door and gaps between some of the wood making up the walls, the girls must freeze in winter.

Una had told me that things were slowly improving since the rebellion. If this was improved, what was it like when the Capitol I had been so proud of was in control? How could anyone allow two children to live like this?

I got up to go.

"Can I stay?" Stefani asked me, "if Chiapaska brings me home before midnight?"

My mind desperately screamed "NO!" and I was shocked when I heard myself say, "If you're good and you really are home by midnight."

It was Salique who escorted me home, leaving Stefani alone with Chiapaska. When we got to Una's house, to my surprise she squeezed my hand and smiled.

The tension and worry had left me exhausted and I went to sleep early. Una promised to wake me when Stefani got home.

It was one in the morning when I was shaken awake. "Get up, quickly."

It was Una.

"What time is it? Is she home?"

"It's one o'clock and no, she's not home. Chiapaska won't try to bring her home in this weather."

I could hear crashes of thunder and the heavy pounding of the driving rain on the metal roof of the feeding center.

"I'm going to get them," Una said. "In a storm this heavy, their place will flood. I just didn't want you to wake up and find Stefani not here and me gone."

"I'm coming with you," I insisted.

The mile or so to the girls' house was half flooded and very slippery, the dirt street turned to mud. We were slipping and sliding most of the way. Una was amazingly steady on her feet. I fell over several times.

Their house was the lowest in the street and even from some distance we could see it was completely flooded up to the make-shift windows. We were progressing by light from a flashlight. Whatever minimal electricity this area had was out. I we walked into the flood surrounding the final house in the street, I felt a panic go through me.

I ran to the door. It was open. "Stefani!" I shouted.

Shining the flashlight around, I could see the house was empty.

"Mom?" I hear a weak voice.

I hear Una. "They're on the roof."

We ran up the steps leading to their roof to find the three girls huddled, soaked under the thin blanket I'd seen earlier. Stefani was wearing a thin coat the sisters had obviously given her, while the other two girls had tried to wrap another thin coat around the pair of them.

"Mom?" Stefani repeated, shivering hard.

Una took charge at once. "All three of you. Come with us. It's flooded, but we'll help you."

All three girls were shaking hard from the cold and struggled even to get down the steps, let alone through the water, but eventually we made it high enough to be out of the floodwater. Making our way back up the hill to Una's house, we spent half the time slipping in the mud and by the time we reached the house, we were all covered. To my surprise, Una led us round the back of the house and turned on a hose, washing the worst of the mud from herself.

"I know it's cold, but this'll get the mud off. Then, girls, dump your clothes here and go and get in the shower together and make it as hot as you can bear until you stop shivering."

Stefani looked startled at the thought of stripping off with the other girls, but said nothing as Una hosed her down. She quickly stripped off, her face slightly red with embarrassment and ran indoors. The other girls did the same in their turn, then Una turned the hose on me, then handed me the hose so that I could hose her down. Without embarrassment she stripped off her clothes and walked indoors, obviously expecting me to do the same. I mentally shrugged my shoulders and did so.

After we were all clean and wrapped in the warm towels Una had given to each of us, we sat and drank a hot chocolatey drink. Then I sent Stefani up to bed.

"We'll take the sofa," Chiapaska said.

"You can't both share the sofa," I argued. "You go up with Stefani. I'll have the sofa." My voice was firm and allowed no argument.

"Thank you," said Chiapaska, as she and her sister turned to go upstairs.

"Girls," I said. They both turned. "Thank you for looking after Stefani. I noticed you'd given her a coat while the two of you were trying to cover yourselves with one between you."

"She was our guest," Chiapaska replied, as if it was obvious, and they went upstairs.

Seeing my puzzled look, Una explained. "I don't know about other Districts, but here in Eleven, if someone is your guest, you are responsible for their welfare. It's taken very seriously."

With that, she went to bed. To my surprise, I went straight to sleep.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

."This is Tatiana Everdene, welcoming you to the first full day of the Hunger Games. With so many tributes, the traditional launchpads are impractical. Instead, dotted around the arena are a number of enclosures. At exactly ten o'clock, the walls of these enclosures will fall. In another change, each tribute already has his or her weapon, but surrounding the enclosures are backpacks containing food and water for one day. To avoid someone simply shooting wildly at all the others the moment the walls of the enclosures fall, the weapons will not work for the first thirty seconds."

All the time she had been speaking, a number on the screem had been counting down from sixty. Now a male voice intoned, "10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."

Tatiana announced, "Let the seventy-eighth hunger games begin!"

The walls fell with a crash and the tributes poured out running. I saw Apraxo grab a backpack, then stop to try to pick up more. He must have misjudged the timing as suddenly there were flashes of lights from the guns everywhere. One hit him in the leg, and he collapsed to the ground. He try to get up, but another boy stood over him and put a gun to his head. Suddenly Apraxo let out an awful scream of agony, such as I had never heard and never wanted to hear again. Then he went still.

Another flash and the boy who had killed him fell on top of him. Jerard was looking at his own gun with horror and dropped it. I knew that he had been the one to kill the boy. Quickly coming to his senses, he picked up his gun. Now Dorada had somehow pulled the bigger boy off of Apraxo and was trying to get Apraxo to get up.

"You can't leave me, you can't, get up, get up!" she was screaming hysterically.

"Dorada! Come on! You can't help him now," urged Jerard, waving his gun around desperately.

Dorada held more tightly to Apraxo.

Jerard grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Come on!" he repeated. He bent down and putting his gun down for a second, literally threw her over his shoulder. Picking up his gun, he straightened up and began to run. Dorada was struggling, trying to kick him, but he wouldn't let her go.

The cameras lost them for a moment as they disappeared into woods, so the screen went back to showing the whole area around the enclosure. Nobody moved now. The ground was littered with dead children. I knew my Apraxo was among them.

My son. My only son.

All hope of the games being a bluff was gone. My only son was dead.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review.**

** Sorry I didn't send this to my beta, (nor the previous chapters). Sorry Taylor. Somehow I've stupidly lost my note of your email address.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

**Chapter 2 **

**It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Guns, attempted murder in District Eleven, the great storm and the games finally begin.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter Four**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

**Previous chapter:- Guns, attempted murder in District Eleven, the great storm and the games finally begin.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

All hope of the games being a bluff was gone. My only son was dead.

I caught sight of Una's face. She looked stunned with disbelief. Stefani! She must be distraught. I turned to her, but her head was buried in Salique's shoulder as Salique stroked her hair gently, her own face drawn and her eyes full of unshed tears.

I suddenly felt cold and alone. I folded my arms across my chest, frozen in my own private agony. I felt arms around me, squeezing me tightly and I let myself go, surprising myself by the awful howl I let out.

I allowed myself to cry myself out before I dared look up again. To my surprise, it was Chiapaska who was holding me, looking at me with a softness I would never have believed, her cheeks streaked with tears. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Mr. Tigue also spoke to me. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said stiffly.

I remembered Jerard carrying my Dorada out of the area. "Thanks to your Jerard, I didn't lose them both," I replied gratefully.

There was a cacophony of canons and the screen showed the grim message. 1758 tributes dead in the initial "bloodbaths".

That's all my Apraxo was now, a dead tribute, bloodbath fodder, among over one thousand, seven hundred and fifty others.

Stefani extricated herself from Salique's arms and almost threw herself onto me. She curled herself into my side as she used to do when she was tiny.

I look up again to the screen. Dorada was lying face down on the ground, whimpering quietly, while Jerard looked embarrassed and unsure what to do, so he sat close to her, all the time looking around warily, his gun in his hand.

I desperately wanted to comfort Dorada the same as I was trying to do with Stefani, but I knew that I would probably never be able to do that ever again. She was alone now, and I felt more than ever thankful that Jerard was staying with her, even if, as a thirteen year-old boy, he had no idea what to do with a crying girl.

Una and Chiapaska went to check on Chiapaska's house in the afternoon. Both Mrs. Tigue and Salique seemed to have decided that Stefani and I needed to be offered food or drink endlessly and didn't mind that we let the coffee get cold more times than not and that the food they offered went uneaten after the first bite.

Mr. Tigue, Stefani and I couldn't take our eyes off the screen. The fact that nothing was happening made no difference. We were grateful that nothing was happening. To say nothing wasn't strictly true. Both Jerard and Stefani were laying out snares. Although they both had the backpacks they'd managed to grab, they knew that the food and water in them wouldn't last long. Dorada was obviously stronger than either her sister or her mother, putting aside her grief to get on with the urgent business of survival.

When they opened their backpacks, however, Dorada was no hungrier than we were. "You have to eat something," Jerard insisted.

"You can have it," she replied. "I'm not hungry."

"You must eat," he insisted.

Reluctantly she ate some of the bread and cheese they'd been provided with and drank what looked like about half the water.

"We need to find water," Jerard said.

Dorada nodded, then forced herself to get up and put on her backpack. It was obviously an effort.

Una and Chiapaska returned. Una looked serious while Chiapaska had obviously been crying again. She went to her sister and flung her arms around her. I didn't catch what she said, but both girls were crying as they hugged.

"Their house is gone," Una said. "The flooding washed it away. They've lost everything."

"What will happen to them?" I asked.

"Technically, they're both under eighteen, they should go to the community home, though as Salique is not far off eighteen, they'd probably allow Chiapaska to stay with her if they had somewhere to live and Salique could look after her. But with Salique as she is and nowhere to live, they'll be forced to go to the community home."

"From your voice, that's not good," I said.

"It's better than it was. But it's understaffed and underfunded. Salique wouldn't last a month there."

Could this day get any worse? I asked myself.

Una raised her voice a little to address us all. "The girls' house was destroyed last night. If nobody else objects, I've offered that they can stay here until something can be sorted out for them."

"We can sleep on the sofa," Chiapaska said.

"That's silly," said Stefani. "When there's room for two more in our room."

No! My mind screamed. Not taking Apraxo's place. And Dorada wasn't even dead yet. She might live.

My panic must have been visible on my face. Mrs. Tigue looked at me with sympathy.

"We'll sleep on the sofa," Chiapaska repeated.

"No," I said. "That doesn't make sense. You should sleep with us, not squeezed together on a sofa."

"Are you sure?" Chiapaska asked me. "I don't want you to feel we're trying to take their places."

Had she read my mind?

"Not using the space won't bring them back," I said sadly.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

I was awoken by a scream. Out of bed in a second, I put the light on. It was Salique. Now she was just sobbing. It was the first time I'd heard a sound out of her.

Chiapaska was at her side, holding her, stroking her hair.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"Not now. Only once in a while."

I looked across to Stefani. Somehow, I've no idea how, she was still sleeping.

"Can you hold Salique a minute?" Chiapaska asked me. "I really need the bathroom."

I lay down beside her and put an arm around her. She snuggled into me like my own children had done when they were little.

It was dawn when I awoke. I was embarrassed to find I was still holding Salique. Stefani was still sleeping and I couldn't see Chiapaska.

I went downstairs. Mr. Tigue was asleep in front of the television. Chiapaska was on the sofa watching the screen. Jerard was asleep in Dorada's arms. Nothing was happening.

"I think he wanted to watch all night," Chiapaska said, pointing to Mr. Tigue. "Jerard woke up crying a while ago, muttering something about being a murderer, so Dorada held him like that until they went back to sleep."

I thought about what Pippa had said. If Jerard or Dorada did come home, they'd be different. I was determined not to make the terrible mistake Pippa's parents were making. If by some miracle, Dorada came home, I'd love her as she was, no matter how changed she was. I'd never let her feel like Pippa did.

My thoughts were interrupted a a soft call from the kitchen. "I've made some coffee. Want some?"

I walked into the kitchen. "You should have woken me," I said.

"You needed the sleep. Salique was peaceful," Chiapaska replied. "I slept with Stefani. I hope you don't mind."

Was it really only a few days since this girl had tried to kill Stefani?

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"How do you cope? You've lost so much, your parents, your brother, all the problems with Salique, and now you've lost your home and everything."

"The house was just a house," she replied. "One day, I'll get enough things to build another."

I understood. Things were replaceable. People weren't. She looked sad so I changed the subject. "I understand why you hated us so much," I said. "But why the change? Almost the next day you were friends with Stefani like you'd been friends all your lives."

Chiapaska looked defensive.

"I just want to understand," I said.

"It was Salique," she replied. "She was furious with me. I've never seen her so angry. She can still write, when she wants to. And she wrote the word Capitol and pointed at me." She took a deep breath. "She was saying I was no better than them, attacking your little girl because I hated the Capitol. I walked out, so angry with her. It was even worse because I knew she was right."

I tried to make a sympathetic noise.

"Then Stefani came on her own with food. I couldn't believe it. She was so scared, she was shaking too much to dish up the food, but she'd come anyway. So I dished up three bowls. When she saw I wasn't going to hurt her she asked me to tell her about Crato, our brother. So I began telling her stories about him. Then you came."

I nodded.

"Mrs Morrison. Why was it okay to kill Crato like that?"

"It wasn't," I said. "It should never have been."

"But you thought it was okay then. I'm not accusing you," she said, then turned my own words back on me, "I just want to understand."

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It's seems so wrong now. We were taught the Districts were dangerous. The games were necessary to keep you in line, to stop another rebellion. Then we were taught you were all little more than savages, good for working, but without any real feelings like us. We were told what a great honor it was for your tributes to represent their District in the games."

"How could you not see? How they looked at the reapings? The mockery they made of them in the Chariots and what they were like in the interviews?"

"Looking back now, I don't know. We just didn't. We saw what we wanted to see. It was easier to see you all as monsters ready to kill each other than it was to see the truth, that we were the monsters, that anyone who thinks killing for sport is okay is a monster, especially killing children."

She was quiet for a while.

"I told Una," I said, "I'd always thought the Districts were lazy. They deserved to be poor and hungry. If they were any good, they'd live in the Capitol like us. Then we came here. I saw how you all worked in the fields. I saw the children in the feeding center. I saw that Una and her family were so much like us. They loved each other like... like I love my children." I paused, my mind back on Apraxo for a moment.

"It's okay," said Chiapaska.

"No, it's not," I cried. "Don't you see? We thought we were so superior. Una's worth ten of me. She could be wealthy with her connections with the Everdenes. She could live in a big house in the Capitol. But she came back here and spends all her money on helping kids who aren't even hers. The only 'help' I ever gave was as a sponsor, to make the games more entertaining. And even then it was nearly always to a Tribute I was betting on."

There was a flash of anger on Chiapaska's face.

"You were right to hate me," I said. "I just wish they didn't have to punish my children for what I've done. Apraxo's gone already. No, the most I have to hope for is that Dorada dies as quickly as he did and doesn't get tortured by some sicko like your brother did. I don't think Stefani could take it. For her I try to pretend that Dorada's coming home, but she's not stupid. She knows she's not."

Chiapaska took my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes. "May the odds be ever in your favor," she said, and I knew she wasn't being flippant, she was saying it as a blessing.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Things were quieter than normal in the feeding center. Obviously word had got around about Apraxo. We were supposed to be helping, but some of the girls made a space in front of the big television screen and made us sit down. They brought us food. Salique sat beside Stefani, holding her hand, and Chiapaska sat beside me.

There hadn't been much action most of the day until late in the afternoon. Jerard and Dorada were still searching for water when a light hit Jerard and another light flashed towards Dorada. She dived out of the way, firing back as she dived. Jerard was convulsing. Laughs came from where the lights which had hit Jerard and nearly hit Dorada had come. Dorada fired again, the color of the light slightly different this time. Two loud screams showed that she'd hit who she was aiming at. One boy and one girl were screaming in agony. They dropped their weapons. Dorada watched until they fell to the ground, their faces contorted into grotesque masks of pain. Then she fired again and they both went silent. A canon fired twice. My little girl had killed.

She dropped her gun and ran to Jerard. She pulled off her backpack and hunted around in it, pulling out a syringe. She jabbed it quickly into Jerard's arm. Bit by bit his convulsions slowed and finally stopped. She picked up her gun again and sat beside him, alert, watching all around.

Jerard finally came around. "We have to move so they can take the bodies," Dorada told him.

She helped him to his feet and she shouldered both their weapons, then turned the bodies of the children she'd killed over, so she could remove their backpacks.

Taking their backpacks and their weapons with her, she helped Jerard to walk. The hovercraft came and removed the bodies and Dorada watched it fly away. Then she collapsed.

"I killed them," she cried.

"You had to," he replied. "You saved both of us."

"I didn't have to torture them first," she cried.

He didn't answer.

"I was so angry when I saw they did that to you," she said. "I wanted to make it hurt. I swore I'd never use that setting." She hunched her knees up to her chest and put her arms around them.

Jerard was obviously learning something about girls as he moved to sit next to her and put his arm around her.

"If I ever get out of here, what kind of monster will I be?" Dorada sobbed.

Jerard didn't try to answer her, but just held her more tightly.

When she spoke again, her voice was calmer. "Jerard. Promise me something? If I do become a monster, if I get to enjoy it, like they were... Kill me."

He didn't reply.

"I mean it. If I do go home, I don't want to go home like that."

She shook off his arms and opened the two backpacks she'd taken from the boy and girl. "Damn. Bread but no water," she said, angrily. "We need to keep looking for water."

They both got up and, picking up the backpacks and the guns, they walked on.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review, unless I'm only writing for myself now.**

** If you like this story please make it a favorite to help others find it, or add it to a community.**

** Sorry I didn't send this to my beta, (nor the previous chapters). Sorry Taylor. Somehow I've stupidly lost my note of your email address.**

** Of the four puppies who were thrown over my fence, Peeta, Katniss, Prim and Rue, Peeta and little Rue are now adopted. The next adoption day is this Friday. Hopefully someone will choose them. They've been spayed and had all their vaccines as well as the routine treatments against parasites (worms, fleas, etc...) and are now about six months old.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

**Chapter 2 **

**It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Guns, attempted murder in District Eleven, the great storm and the games finally begin.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Mrs. Morrison talks with Chiapaska. Dorada tortures and kills two.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter Five**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

**Previous chapter:- Mrs. Morrison talks with Chiapaska. Dorada tortures and kills two.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

By the end of the next day, Dorada and Jerard were desperate for water. It had obviously been a hot day and both were exhausted. There had been a few cannons during the afternoon and several times the screen had switch to show some other poor family's child dead of dehydration. Was that how my daughter was going to die?

All of us stayed up all night watching, even though there was nothing to see. When dawn came we all gasped at the state of them. Had they looked that bad last night? We thought.

"They should have rested in some shade during the heat of the day and walked at night," said Lau.

Neither of them got up. "Why aren't they getting up?" Stefani asked.

We soon had out answer. "Are you awake?" Dorada asked, her voice husky with thirst.

"No," Jerard replied. "Are you?"

"Me neither."

It was a while before they spoke again.

"Will you hold me?" Dorada asked.

"Okay," Jerard agreed and he moved behind Dorada and put his arm around her. "Better?"

"Thanks. I didn't think it would be like this," she said, her voice almost a whisper now.

Jerard didn't answer.

"They've given up," Mr. Tigue said. I wasn't sure if he sounded upset or disgusted with them.

But he was right.

How long we watched them laying there, unmoving, I don't know. It felt like forever. Then it began to get dark again. Dark again? It couldn't even be midday there yet.

Dorada began waving her arms around as it trying to bat away insects from her face. Then she opened her eyes, then her mouth.

"Jerard! Wake up!"

"What?"

She pushed him away from her and got up. "Wake up! Open the backpacks."

"Wha's madder?"

She kicked him in the leg.

"Ow! What d'you do that for?"

"Jerard! Rain! It's raining!"

He was instantly alert now, but Dorada was already pulling something out of the backpacks.

"Open the water bottles. Make a funnel."

"I know."

The things she had pulled out of the backpacks were large plastic sheets with strings attached. They hung the strings for the corners on nearby branches and tied the center one around the bottle. Then they moved on to the next.

When they'd done, Dorada literally danced around, allowing the rain to wash her, drinking in the rain which fell into her mouth.

Jerard was staring at her and I suddenly realized why. Each of the tributes had been wearing a jumpsuit. It was basically a bodysuit of thin stretchy material. They each had a camouflage pattern, one for Capitol tributes, another for District Eleven tributes, presumably so they didn't kill someone they didn't need to by accident. The rain had made it clingy and almost transparent.

"You might want to stop doing that," Jerard said.

"Why? It's lovely."

"You do realize that suit is see-through now."

She looked at him. "So is yours."

"Yes. But I'm not the once dancing around giving a show to all of Panem."

"I bet hardly anyone's watching us. There's plenty of others to watch."

"I bet our families are," he retorted.

"Oh, shit."

We actually laughed at that. My normally so-modest daughter, who made Stefani seems like an exhibitionist in comparison, was dancing around almost naked. All of Panem could be watching and I didn't care. They had water. They would live, at least for now.

Then something happened which probably made sure that most of the screens of Panem were watching her.

Jerard knocked her down. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

Running footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer. As the footsteps reached the tiny clearing. Jerard fired.

A tiny little girl who must have been twelve but didn't look more than ten looked at him in surprise. We could see a smoky hole in the chest of her jumpsuit as she fell to the ground, dead. She'd been unarmed.

Jerard threw down his gun in disgust. Luckily he threw it close to Dorada as the little girl was followed by two huge boys, each with a gun in each arm. Dorada had already grabbed the gun and fired. The two boys weren't expecting resistance and both fell dead at once. Dorada was already grabbing their weapons as three canons fired.

"I killed an unarmed little girl," Jerard wailed. "I can't do this."

"Jerard," Dorada snapped. "She was from Thirteen. If you're going to live, she had to die anyway. At least you made it quick. Quicker than they would have done. One of these was set to blind, the other to burn. And they were both from the Capitol, they didn't even need to kill her."

Jerard still looked upset.

"Come on. The bottles are full. Let's have a drink, then move away from here."

After they'd packed up the plastic sheets and drunk their fill, they walked away and we heard the tell-tale sound of a hovercraft.

Although they were walking along a path, the part of the forest they were in now was more open, easier for the cameras to see them.

"Oh," said Dorada. "By the way,"

"What?"

"The next time you shove me down in the mud, you'd better have as good a reason as that time."

"At least it's not so see-through now."

"You need some then," she retorted, scooping some mud up in her hands and throwing it at him.

"Hey!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and threw some more.

By the time they'd finished, they were both plastered in the thick gray mud and trying not to laugh too loudly.

"She did that deliberately," said Chiapaska. "She's got his mind off that little girl he'd killed."

Suddenly there was another noise and Dorada fired. "Yes!" she cried. "Food!"

She'd killed a rabbit. "Thank goodness. Because I completely forget where we laid those snares." Using a sharp stone to tear it apart, she looked at it with distaste. "Raw rabbit. Yuck. I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Jerard grinned. "Put it down and stand back. I don't know if this will work."

He twisted the controls of his gun and a wide red beam came out. After a while, he pulled some of the rabbit meat away, then licked his fingers. "Ouch! Yes, it's cooked. Careful, it's hot."

"There you go. Chef Jerard. Hmm. Needs a little something before you set up a restaurant though. I can see it now, Casa Jerard. I catch the food, you cook it and Stefani can be the waitress."

All apart from Stefani laughed with Dorada and Jerard. Stefani just looked insulted.

Jerard punched Dorada lightly. "Idiot," he said.

"Jerard..." Dorada began, hesitantly.

"What?"

"Thank you for staying with me. I don't think I'm afraid of dying if I'm not on my own."

"Hey, so far you've saved us twice. I've only saved you once."

"Keeping score are we?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Next time I'll do nothing and you can save us."

"On my record in battles so far, that'll get us killed for sure. And anyway, you're not allowed to die."

"Why?"

"I'll need you to catch food for Casa Jerard. Then as head chef, it must be my choice what the waitresses wear. I think in your honor, it should be one of those jumpsuits, minus the mud of course. Probably drive Stefani mad though."

"You've got a dirty mind,"

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have."

"Can I show you how dirty?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Close your eyes."

"I'm not sure I should."

"Close your eyes."

Dorada closed her eyes and Jerard kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Hmm. Not sure. Can you try again?" she replied.

"You little flirt, Dorada," I said as he kissed her again.

"I like it," she admitted. "Now I'd better kiss you, just to keep things even, in case you're keeping score of this as well."

They seemed to lose count on who owed whom how many kisses. Finally they settled down to sleep. Then Jerard sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"We ought to sleep in shifts," he said. "We've been lucky so far. You sleep."

"Make sure you wake me."

As Dorada went to sleep, I noticed the number at the bottom left of the screen flash red for a few seconds, then go back to it's usual blue. Only four hundred Capitol tributes left. The red figure at the bottom right showed just two hundred and thirty six District Thirteen tributes left, but there were a lot fewer of them to start with.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

We slept that night. For one, they weren't in imminent danger of dying and secondly I don't think we could have stayed awake a moment longer.

The next day we spent, supposedly helping, at the feeding center. For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tigue came with us. Although we were shepherded to what had become our seats in front of the screen, there wasn't much going on and we insisted on helping.

I was in the kitchen with Lau, Chiapaska and Una when Mr. Tigue came bursting in, as angry as I'd ever seen him. "This is crazy," he said. "How can we find money for the games, which must cost a fortune, yet not have money for make sure that nobody goes hungry?"

Una agreed with him sadly.

"The games aren't the only method of control," she explained. "Hunger is a weapon. Hungry people don't have the strength to fight. Hungry people are too busy trying to stop their children dying of starvation to worry about rebellion."

"I heard about what the Districts were like, but I never realized it was like this," he replied.

"This? This is heaven. Under Snow, a child could be killed for "stealing" the leftovers from the harvest, although they'd be more likely to receive a public whipping. Of course that killed some of them anyway. And nobody dared protest, because they'd be next, or more like, their own children."

"Until Katniss," he said.

"Until Katniss," Una agreed.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

We were to bed worried that night. The "scores" of remaining tributes had gone down some during the previous night, but had hardly changed all day.

From my own experience of game-watching and sponsoring, I knew this could only mean one thing. It was time for the gamemakers to do something, to liven things up a bit.

Salique insisted on staying up to watch. She couldn't shout, but had an old saucepan and a wooden spoon to wake us if anything was happening.

It happened. We all rushed to the television. Jerard and Dorada were running as fast as they could from something that looked like a giant snake, but whereas normal snakes don't have teeth, this one had teeth, bright, shiny, vicious-looking teeth.

They came to place where the path divided. "Split up!" Jerard ordered. "That way it can't get us both."

Dorada ran to her right and he took the left path, which turned out to be the safe path as the snake turned to go after Dorada.

"No!" Jerard screamed, firing his weapon at the retreating snake.

The snake reared up, its head twisted as it turned over its own body to look at Jerard. He fired again.

"Run!" I said, willing him to move.

But he didn't. He walked backwards. The snake was set on following him now.

"Goodbye, Dorada," he yelled at the top of his voice. "Good luck!"

The snake was upon him and he was gone, apart from a spray of blood and the backpack which the snake spat out before it moved on.

Dorada had returned to his voice. "Jerard!" "Jerard!" "No-oooo!" as she found his bloody backpack.

The Tigue's, Una and I joined in a hug, all of us crying. What can you say to parents who've just seen their only child sacrifice his life to save your daughter?

It was Mr. Tigue who broke the hug as he was continuing to watch the screen. "She has to move," he said.

I looked at the screen. Dorada was sat next to the puddle of blood, holding Jerard's bloody backpack, staring at it. Her hands were bloodied and as she swatted away an insect from her face, some of that blood transferred to her face. She was huddled, almost unmoving, another tear already leaving a clean trail through the blood on her cheek.

"She's on a main path," Mr. Tigue said. "If she doesn't move, someone or something will come along and get her."

"I don't think she cares," I said.

"She has to care," he replied, desperation in his voice.

I knew what he meant. If she let herself be killed now, Jerard's sacrifice was for nothing.

Finally, slowly, as if it was painful to stand, she got to her feet. She walked a few feet down the path then turned, put the middle three fingers of her left hand to her lips, then held them out towards the pool of blood.

That gesture of love, respect, admiration and goodbye was known throughout Panem since Katniss had given it to Rue after she'd died, although we had first seen it when Katniss received the same gesture from her District at her reaping.

Mr. Tigue finally broke down crying and was held by his wife.

A gong sounded and the screen changed to Tatiana Everdene. I wanted to throw something at the screen.

"We interrupt your normal programming and the gong has interrupted the game. District Thirteen is now down to eight tributes. As it was impossible to interview all the tributes before the games, we have jump teams in hovercraft at this moment landing to interview the remaining tributes from District Thirteen. After each interview with a tribute, we will go to another team who are with the families and friends of that tribute. It should be noted that none of the tributes can see any of these interviews. These are exclusive for those of you at home."

The interviews went on for over two hours in total. Each tribute was given up to three minutes to save any message they wanted to, then they were interviewed for another three minutes, then the poor families, having just watched their son or daughter on screen, faced a five minute interview. This was followed by a few comments from so-called "experts" in the studio, discussing the psychological state of that tribute and their strengths and weaknesses.

"I hope we don't have to go through that," I said.

Mr. Tigue looked at me strangely. "I hope you do. If you don't, Dorada's not coming home."

I hadn't thought of that. Seeing the families trying to put on a brave face had left me feeling... I don't know what it had left me feeling, but it wasn't good.

The rest of the day was quiet for Dorada. I was worried that she hadn't eaten, but other than that, she was drinking, didn't seem to be weak from hunger, and had a determination on her face I hadn't seen before.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Late that night, Dorada disappeared from the screen again. They were showing a boy stalking another boy. He managed to get behind him and fired.

Trumpets sounded. "Congratulations to the victor from District Thirteen. Herono Virtua." He was seen being lifted from the arena in triumph, except that he didn't look triumphant. He just looked tired and relieved.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Another quiet night. This time Lau and Cal had taken the night shift, to allow us to sleep so that we could watch the events of the day.

Mid morning, Dorada came across a lake. She looked so pleased, and almost ran into it, then stopped, turned and walked back to the shore.

She stripped off her jumpsuit and ran back into the lake, obviously enjoying every moment of getting herself clean, while warily glancing around every few seconds.

A gong sounded and we saw Dorada scramble to put her jumpsuit back on just as Tatiana's face appeared again.

"Once again, we interrupt your normal programming and the gong has interrupted the game. Now the Capitol is down to eight tributes, actually seven tributes, as two died at the same time. Our jump teams are landing right now to interview the remaining tributes. As before, after each interview with a tribute, we will go to another team who are with the families and friends of that tribute."

There was a knock on the door and when Una opened it, a man asked, "Dorada Morrison's family?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but came in, followed by someone holding a light, someone else holding a camera and someone holding a long boom with a microphone on the end.

"They'll be interviewed in order of age," he explained, "oldest first, so Dorada will be last. Is everyone here family or friends of Dorada?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

"We should go," Mr. Tigue said.

"Please stay," I begged him.

He nodded.

It was a painful almost ninety minutes watching the faces of the other six tributes, any one of whom could be the one to kill my daughter. Almost as painful was watching their families and friends, knowing that for my daughter to come home alive, their loved ones must all die.

Then the screen switched to Dorada. Apart from the filthy and bloodstained jumpsuit, she looked clean and fresh. Only her eyes were different.

"Hello, Dorada, you have three minutes to say whatever you want to your family and friends. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Hello, Mom, Stefani. I love you both. I only have a short time and I hope you don't mind me speaking to Jerard's mom and dad. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tigue." She paused, struggling to hold herself together. "I want to thank you for your son. Right from the start, when I was useless after Apraxo was murdered, he saved me and he's been looking out for me ever since. He didn't just save my life, he helped me keep going, even when I didn't want to. I'm only here because of him. I wish he could be with me right now. He deserves to be here more than I do. He's also given me another reason I have to win these games. Katniss made Rue unforgettable. But she had to win to do it. I swear, if I get out of this arena alive, I will never let anyone forget Jerard, for what he did for me, or my brother, Apraxo, who deserved a better fate than dying in the bloodbath."

She didn't care that tears were running down her face. But there was nobody to hug her there now. Just an unfeeling interview team. "I'm sorry. I thought I had no tears left. Jerard would be telling me to get on and win, and I'm going to, for him."

"We believe you, Dorada," said the man interviewing her. "Now, as we were coming to interview you, you were obviously enjoying a nice bath in the lake, not to mention giving all the boys of Panem an exciting show at the same time."

"Pervert! She's only twelve," Mr. Tigue snorted.

"Tell me, why didn't you just wash the jumpsuit as well? It would dry in no time."

"This is going to sound stupid," Dorada replied. "The bloodstains on this suit are all I have left of Jerard. While they are there, I still have something of him, to remind me to keep going."

"You two seemed quite close some of the time there. Quite a little romance going there for a while."

"I don't know. He was my first kiss, another reason to remember him. But your murderous gamemakers made sure there was no chance of a romance, if there ever was."

"Thank you, Dorada. Now we cross to the team interviewing Dorada's family."

Stefani and I had been made to sit in front of the television and the light came on, almost dazzling us.

"Mrs. Morrison, how do you feel about the fact that your daughter spent most of her time speaking to the other boy's parents instead of her own family?"

"His name is Jerard," I said coldly. "His parents are here and we feel just fine about it."

He quickly turned his attention to the Tigues. "Jerard's parents?"

"Yes." Mr. Tigue's voice was as icy cold as my own.

"You must be very proud of your son. Dying to save the girl he loved."

"I don't know about loved. Your gamemakers killed him before they had the opportunity to find out. But, yes, we are very proud of him."

"What will you do if Dorada wins and comes back here? It will be hard looking at her knowing that your son would be alive if it wasn't for her."

"We will welcome her with all our hearts," Mr. Tigue said. "Our son would have died much sooner if it hadn't been for her shooting. He chose for her to live and the least we can do is respect and honor his decision. Mrs. Morrison has already lost a son. It is my deepest hope that her daughter makes it home so that she doesn't have to lose two children."

I was crying now., not caring much that the camera was on me again. The only person I wouldn't want to see me like this was Dorada and she couldn't see anyway.

Now he saw speaking to Stefani. "Do you think your sister can do what she said? Make Jerard unforgettable?"

"He already is. Before these games, can you imagine someone from Thirteen dying to save someone from the Capitol?"

"It would have been hard to believe," he agreed. "So do you think she can win? Against all of those bigger tributes."

"Yes," Stefani replied.

"There are quite a few others here supporting Dorada. Friends from the capitol?"

I laughed. "No. This is Chiapaska and her sister Salique from District Eleven. Their brother was murdered in the games a few years ago. And you must know Una and her family. She lost Rue and Taq in two different games."

"Quite a mixture."

"Not really," I said. "We're all the same where it counts. We all love our families and friends. We all bleed the same color and we all mourn together the loss of those who should never have been lost." Una was hugging me now and I knew the camera was tightly on the two of us as we wept softly together.

"And cut!"

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review, unless I'm only writing for myself now.**

** If you like this story please make it a favorite to help others find it, or add it to a community.**

** Sorry I didn't send this to my beta, (nor the previous chapters). Sorry Taylor. Somehow I've stupidly lost my note of your email address.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

**Chapter 2 **

**It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Guns, attempted murder in District Eleven, the great storm and the games finally begin.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Mrs. Morrison talks with Chiapaska. Dorada tortures and kills two.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Jerard is killed and Dorada and her family are interviewed as she makes the final seven.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter Six**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

**Previous chapter:- Jerard is killed and Dorada and her family are interviewed as she makes the final seven.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

When the camera crew had gone, we saw that Dorada was already on the move, walking, no, running as if she knew exactly where she was going. It wasn't long before she came upon another tribute, a girl, who must have been about fifteen. Dorada fired, and for once, missed, the first time we'd seen her miss.

The girl looked around, then look at her own weapon, lying a few yards from her.

"You won't make it," Dorada said.

"How did you find me?"

"Before they came to interview me, I heard a helicopter hovering over here. I knew they must be interviewing someone here."

"It won't do any good begging you not to kill me, will it?"

"I'm sorry."

"I think you are. Just make it quick, okay?"

Dorada nodded and fired. The girl fell dead and a canon sounded. Dorada bent down and stroked her hair, as if she was comforting her. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Six left, I thought. Dorada and five others.

The screen was switching now to wherever there was any kind of confrontation. By evening only four were left, Dorada and three boys.

A boy came upon Dorada, but she heard him at the last second and dived to her left. Their exchange of fire quickly developed into a battle neither could win. As it began to get dark, Dorada used the gun she'd kept from the girl and set it to fire automatically, apparently at random intervals. Then she used the darkness to hide her as she crawled away on her stomach. Once out of his line of sight, she painstakingly crept around to his side. No talking this time, she finished him with a single shot. As he fell he looked almost pleased.

Three left. The strain couldn't have been more. Stefani was sitting in my lap as the night grew darker. The screen flashed to a battle between the two remaining boys. The final battle would be between whoever won this battle and Stefani, I thought.

Two flashes fired together and both collapsed. We waited to see which one would get up, but two canons fired, followed by trumpets. "Congratulations to the victor from the Capitol. Dorada Morrison."

Stefani and I looked at each other in disbelief. The unthinkable had happened. Dorada was coming home. We watched as she was lifted from the arena, her face fixed and vacant. No sign of joy or triumph, or even of relief. I just hoped we could put her back together.

The others were giving us hugs, but I hardly noticed.

I didn't notice much when the screen switched to another news item, filmed a few days before. Una told me about it later the next day. Having watched his own youngest daughter die in the arena, President Coin was executed by the girl he hated and tried to humiliate. Tatiana wasn't an archer and her first two arrows missed, before she said, "To hell with this," and stabbed him to death.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The families of both winners were boarded in District Eleven, so they were going to do the final interviews here, in the square. We were herded, there's no other word for it, into pens, each with a letter and a number. There were walkways running front to back between the pens. Our resentment at being treated like cattle grew even louder as Tatiana Everdene took the stage.

"I know most of you have come here to claim the bodies of your loved ones," Tatiana began, "so I will make this brief. Without any further delay, may I present our victors, Herono Virtua and Dorada Morrison."

The two came walking from behind, dressed in clean versions of their tribute costumes, and sat in their designated seats behind Tatiana.

"Normally at this stage, the victor has to sit and watch a three hour program, showing their games and how all the other tributes died. Any victor can tell you, it is the worst experience of the games to have to relieve them like that. So we aren't going to do that. I will ask each of you for your comments on your own most incredible moment in the games. Herono first. That was some incredible battle for you, the one which got you into the final eight. Three others attacked you and you still came out the winner."

"Partly I was better trained," he said, "but some of it was luck, like when one of them managed to get caught in his own ally's line of fire."

The big screens showed a few minutes of his battle until the canons sounded.

"Luck or not, you fought amazingly. Having seen all your footage, I can tell everyone that this young man is far too modest. I'm glad he wasn't against me in either of my games."

There was somewhat muted applause.

"Now, Dorada, on viewing your footage, our choice came down to two moments. There was one moment, when your friend, or should that be more, Jerard, sacrificed his own life for you. The other was what Plutarch called your "kissing battle" with the same "friend", Jerard."

The screens closed in on a close-up on Dorada's face, a mixture of sadness and blushing.

"We honestly weren't sure which to show. To be honest the lighting on some of the kissing scene wasn't as good as it might have been, so in film-making tradition, the producers have asked for another take."

Someone walked out from the area behind the stage. There were a few gasps. Dorada looked around.

"Jerard!" she shouted, her voice a squeal as she launched herself at him, nearly knocking him over and kissing him over and over. Finally, he held her steady and led her back to Tatiana.

"You were told you'd be here to come to claim the bodies. That is not going to happen. In a few minutes, those "bodies" will be coming to claim... you. Please stay in your marked off areas so your children can find you quickly."

Murmuring began all around. The sound of a canon silenced it.

"Our President and Head Gamemaker made some unique Muttations this year, They swallowed the tribute whole, injecting them with something to put them to sleep, before releasing a lot of fake blood. That wasn't the only change. The jumpsuits were actually wired and reacted to input from the guns. With the exception of the heat setting, which as Jerard found, on wide setting would cook something, but actually didn't work at all on the narrow beam setting, which would have actually harmed someone, all the other settings worked on the nervous system in a way which was temporary, although it felt perfectly real to the tributes. The kill setting was simply a stun to knock them out. Everyone thought that these games would be remembered as the games where we killed more innocent children than all the previous games put together. Instead they were, in reality, the games where not one single tribute died. I must add thanks to our doctors for that, as they did have an all night battle to save the life of one District Thirteen boy who managed to fall out of a tree."

There was a smattering of laughter at this.

"You may say this was a cruel trick and I agree. But your children are alive and coming home. No harm has come to any of them. In the games the Capitol and District Thirteen put on, with the support of many of you, the children never came home and never will. I know that Dorada and Jerard's family have been boarding with my friend Una, the mother of Rue and Taq. I'd bet anything that she'd live through what you have in the last few weeks twenty times if it meant that she could have them home again. I know I would give anything to have my own sister walk up on this stage right now. As it is, I hope you've learned a little of how you've made other innocent families suffer over the years and never allow the games to happen again. Now, to avoid confusion when the other tributes come out, can I suggest that the families of Herono, Dorada and Jerard come up to the stage now?"

As we unsteadily made our way up to the stage, Dorada said something to Tatiana.

"Don't worry. Your brother knows to come here, instead of to their marked area. Now I have one final thing to say, Welcome tributes."

Children poured out from behind the stage, but each knew exactly where he or she was going. As Stefani and I reached Dorada, my eyes were looking for one person only. Stefani saw him first and actually did knock him over as she leaped upon him.

When he'd managed to extricate himself from Stefani, he had Dorada to deal with. Then finally it was my turn. "Hi, Mom. Mom, I need to breathe! Are you trying to kill me?"

By the time we left the square, the square was nearly deserted. I looked back and saw Tatiana, sitting alone, watching the last of the tributes leave.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Chiapaska and Salique had moved the few things they had down into the lounge to make room for Apraxo and Dorada. I felt bad for them, and said so.

"Don't," said Chiapaska. "You and your children need this time together, alone."

We ate a very snacky-type lunch, then rested most of the afternoon.

Una had outdone herself for dinner, with recipes from both the Capitol and District Thirteen. Apraxo was joking around and a bit full of himself, considering he'd "died" in the first few minutes.

I was a bit concerned that Dorada and Jerard were much quieter, unusually so for Dorada, but she assured us that everything was fine. Only Stefani teasing them about their kisses on the stage seemed to bring her to life a little.

We all had an early night. The relief was almost as exhausting as the unrelieved tension had been. We didn't get a rest for long though, Dorada was tossing restlessly and then suddenly we were brought wide awake by screams.

Dorada jumped up and didn't even bother with her dressing gown as she ran into the Tigues' room. We followed her to find Mrs. Tigue trying to comfort her son.

"Let me?" Dorada asked.

Mrs. Tigue stood aside. To our surprise, Dorada slipped into bed behind Jerard and put her arms around him. All three of us parents looked at each other, wanting to object, but his torment quietened and his breathing returned to normal.

Dorada looked at me, challenging me to say something. I said nothing.

Mr. and Mrs. Tigue and I went down to the lounge, with Apraxo and Stefani behind us. Chiapaska and Salique were already making a hot drink in the kitchen. After a few minutes I slipped upstairs to find both Jerard and Dorada sleeping peacefully.

Back in the lounge I said, "They're both sleeping now."

Mrs. Tigue didn't look happy at the situation. I said, "I don't like it either, but if it helps them sleep."

"Why are they having nightmares like that?" Stefani asked. "None of it was real."

"It was real to us," said Apraxo. "All through training and when we were in the enclosure, we really thought we were going to die. When the beam from that gun hit me, it was pain like I've never felt in my life, then nothing. I was so shocked to come around in the hospital they'd set up that it's a wonder the shock didn't kill me. The rest of the time, we watched the games, just like you did. And Dorada still feels bad about the two she tortured, and yes, she knows they'd done the same to Jerard and tried to torture her. Jerard seems to be the only one who can calm her down when she dreams about that."

"I'm surprised you haven't come over all big brotherish," Stefani said. "It's weird enough Mom letting them sleep together, but I can't believe that you had nothing to say."

"Stef. Even though it wasn't real, as far as they're concerned, they fought and they killed. You wonder why I'm not bothered about Dorada with Jerard? He died for her, Stef. He believed he was dying, and as far as her mind is concerned, she saw him die. I don't even want to imagine what that was like for them. Finding out afterward it was all fake doesn't change those feelings. For me, I'm just glad I was bloodbath fodder. I don't know how I'd cope with what they went through. Kids who were killed off part of the way through and didn't go through half what they did had trouble dealing with it. So if sleeping together and kissing or whatever helps them cope with all that, good luck to them."

There wasn't really much left to say.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The next day we all decided to help in the feeding center. It was the last day before work started in the fields again. Jerard and Dorada didn't get there until nearly lunchtime. One of the girls stood up and gave them the sign of respect I'd always think of as Rue's sign. Within half a minute everyone was standing doing the same.

When they were helping serve the meal, I heard a number of the girls tell Dorada, "I'd hang on to him if I were you." … "He's a keeper." or similar phrases.

Jerard and Dorada were inseparable by day, they seemed to be clinging to each other in desperation, afraid to let go.

After that, we were working in the fields during the day, but no matter how tired they were, neither Jerard nor Dorada could sleep without the other one. After a few nights of sleeplessness or nightmares until Dorada joined Jerard, Dorada simply went straight to his bed with him at night.

"Does anyone mind if I sleep on the sofa?" Apraxo asked, the first night when Dorada had gone straight to be with Jerard.

"I think it might be a bit of a squeeze with Chiapaska and Salique," I said.

"I meant, with Dorada in with Jerard, it makes sense for me to have the sofa rather than two try to share it, so Chiapaska and Salique can sleep with you and Stefani like while we were away.

"I don't mind if Chiapaska and Salique are happy, but I'm hoping Dorada won't need to be with Jerard more than a few nights," I commented.

Apraxo gave me one of those "looks" which teenage boys are so good at giving their mothers when their mother is being a bit thick. "Mom, they're going to need time, a lot of time, to get over this."

I had a horrible feeling that he was right. But our time in District Eleven would soon come to an end. What would happen then?

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

A few days before we had to leave District Eleven, Una had been on the telephone a lot. One Sunday lunchtime, a car pulled up outside the house.

"May we come in?" a male voice called.

"Peeta!" said Una with obvious delight. "I'm glad you could come as well."

"We brought Tatiana with us. She wasn't sure she'd be welcome."

"Tatty!" Lau ran to the door nearly knocking Peeta over. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't."

Lau and "Tatty" spent some time crying over each other.

Katniss glanced at me briefly then turned to Salique. "Salique. Would you and Chiapaska like to spend the night in the Presidential suite on the plaza tonight? Only I'd like Tatiana to stay here tonight. Peeta and I will be with you, of course, and there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Chiapaska asked, suspiciously.

"A friend of mine from when I was President."

Why do you want us to meet him?"

"Haven't I earned your trust?"

Chiapaska thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Before they left, I cornered Katniss alone. "Why won't you tell them it's a doctor?"

"We're going to have dinner with him. If he's prepared to take on her case, then we'll tell her, we'll have to so he can examine her. If not, I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing. You're still prepared to have them stay with you in the Capitol, even though you've got your own children back now?"

"Of course I am. You didn't think...? I couldn't..."

"Calm down. I had to be sure."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

When it came to be time for bed, Una spoke to both Jerard and Dorada. Dorada would be sleeping in her own bed tonight.

We were woken up by an awful scream. Dorada was rigid, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "Jerard!" she screamed, "Noooo!"

Jerard burst into the room and flung himself onto Dorada's bed, an arm around her as she fought him, the other hand stroking her hair as he spoke softly to her.

"You're very good with her," I said.

"Most nights it's me," he admitted. "It's worst when it's both of us."

Una had come to the doorway with Tatiana. She looked at Dorada and Jerard, then turned to Tatiana and said, "No harm at all."

Mr. and Mrs. Tigue and I followed Una and Tatiana back downstair. "What did you mean?" I asked Una.

"Tatiana's has been boasting they she's taught the Capitol and Thirteen the horror of the games, which causing no harm to anyone."

"You call that 'no harm'?" I asked incredulously.

"That's nothing," said Mrs. Tigue. "If they both have nightmares together, all we can do is move them together and put their arms around each other until one or both of them wakes up or they calm down."

"Miss Everdene," said Mr. Tigue. "Exactly what do you call harm? How long before our children can sleep a whole night? Can you tell me?"

"And that's only those two," said Una. "Some night their parents and Stefani aren't that much better."

We weren't? I thought. I thought I'd managed to hide my own nightmares. Obviously not.

Tatiana look aghast, heartbroken.

"Leave her alone, all of you" said an angry voice.

I turned to see Dorada standing in the doorway, supported by Jerard.

"None of you get it, do you? You're supposed to be adult, yet none of you get it?"

Get what? I thought.

"You know Lau and the others still have nightmares? And Salique? And even Chiapaska, though she'd never admit it to you."

Mentally, I waited for Chiapaska to deny it, then remembered she wasn't here tonight.

"There's a difference though. When we wake up our nightmares are gone. When they wake up, their nightmares continue. Rue and Tag are still dead, never coming home. The same with Chia and Sali's brother. If my nightmares can stop more kids being murdered..." Dorada began to cry.

"What she's saying is, it's worth it," Jerard finished for her.

I couldn't stop myself. I almost ran to her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," I said.

But I was sad too. My little girl had grown up. The Dorada we'd known would have been more selfish. She'd never even have thought of the effects on anyone else. It hadn't even begun with the games, I realized, but that first night here, when she was faced with the reality of Rue's death, when she'd taken the bread and earned a smile from Una.

Slowly, she pulled herself away from me. I think she knew that hug was for me more than for her. "I love you, Mom," she said.

She walked across to where Tatiana was standing, alone in a room full of people. "Wanna hug?" she asked, putting her arms out like a small child.

Tatiana nodded, tearfully.

Dorada tugged on her hand and pulled her into one of the armchairs. "Us victors gotta stick together," she said in a loud stage whisper which made us all smile, as she climbed into Tatiana's lap. "Jerard can have the sofa, so I'm close by if he has a nightmare," she announced, then she curled up and promptly went to sleep.

An amazed Tatiana looked at me, as bewildered as I was.

"Can you sleep like that?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"I can take her upstairs with Jerard," I offered.

"Don't disturb her," Tatiana said.

We all went back up to bed, but I had to take one look back at my daughter, sleeping in the arms of the girl who had put her through so much pain and suffering. Dorada had a peaceful look on her face, more peaceful than I'd seen since she returned. For all the world, she looked like my little girl, the one I'd brought here with me.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review, unless I'm only writing for myself now.**

** If you like this story please make it a favorite to help others find it, or add it to a community.**

** Sorry I didn't send this to my beta, (nor the previous chapters). Sorry Taylor. Somehow I've stupidly lost my note of your email address.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

**Chapter 2 **

**It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Guns, attempted murder in District Eleven, the great storm and the games finally begin.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Mrs. Morrison talks with Chiapaska. Dorada tortures and kills two.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Jerard is killed and Dorada and her family are interviewed as she makes the final seven.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Dorada wins the games and she, Apraxo and Jerard come home.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Genocide Games" **

**Chapter Seven**

**By Brian Grove **

**Brian at rescueddoggies dot com**

**Disclaimer – As I'm British and male, it may come as no surprise that I don't own Hunger Games.**

**An experienced beta would be welcome.**

**Previous chapter:- Dorada wins the games and she, Apraxo and Jerard come home.**

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

The house was quiet when I awoke again and I crept downstairs to see my eldest daughter. She was still fast asleep, but so was Tatiana. The tear-stains on Tatiana's cheeks told me that she'd been crying some more. I stood there for a while, just watching them. Jerard was still sleeping, but becoming more restless. When he began to moan, Dorada was up in an instant, her arms around him, caressing his face.

"Want some coffee?" I asked Tatiana, who'd been woken up by Dorada's sudden movement.

"I'll come and help," she offered.

Once in the kitchen, she said, "You're right to be proud of your daughter."

"I know. I was watching you both sleeping just then, and she was like the little girl I knew before the games, totally carefree. Then Jerard needed her and she was up like a shot. I don't think she even noticed I was there. Ever since she came back, I remembered what your friend Pippa said to me, how her parents were forever looking for the daughter they'd lost. I was determined to accept Dorada, whoever she was when she came back. And It's been like getting to know her all over again."

"I'm sorry," Tatiana said. "I just wanted it all to stop, forever. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Jerard and Dorada say it was worth it," I said. "I'm not going to argue with them. She's almost a different girl now, but as I've taken the time to get to know who she is now, I find I like her, very much. The Dorada I knew wouldn't have got up to comfort Jerard, or you. She was a lot more selfish. This new Dorada, she cares, and she's not scared to stand up to anyone, as you saw last night. She's harder to get close to, harder to deal with, but yes, I am proud of her."

"I wish you could tell Pippa's parents that. I get the impression they aren't as accepting."

"Accepting? She told us it would have been easier if she'd died. Then she'd be out of the way so they could mourn their daughter in peace."

Tatiana looked shocked. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

Our conversaton was interrupted by Apraxo. "Any breakfast yet?" he asked.

It was still quite early and we'd all not long had breakfast, when Chiapaska and Salique came barging in to the house, followed, more slowly, by Katniss.

"The Doctor did loads of tests," Chiapaska said, breathlessly. "He thinks there's a good chance Salique might talk again."

Salique looked happy at our joyful rection.

"Only might," Katniss warned, "though he was quite optimistic."

"I know she can do it," Chiapaska said.

"There is a problem though," Katniss pointed out. "She needs to be in the hospital in the Capitol several hours every day. They could find a bed for her, I'm sure, but only for her."

"She doesn't want to go without me, said Chiapaska.

"You can both stay with us," I offered.

The two girls eyes lit up.

"Really?" asked Chiapaska. "Only the doctor warned it would be months, maybe longer. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I don't know where we'll put you, but we'll manage."

"They can have my room," said Dorada.

The room fell silent.

"Mom, If Jerard's mom and dad will have me, I want to go with Jerard."

"Out of the question," I said.

"Mom. He needs me, and I need him."

"You're too young to think like that."

"Like what? Oh! That! No, it's nothing like that. When he has nightmares, I'm the only one who can calm him down. Aren't I Mrs. Tigue?"

I could see she didn't like this any more than I did, but she nodded.

"And when I have them, he's the only one who can help me."

I wanted to argue, but I knew she was telling the truth.

"Mom, it's not forever. Just until we can sleep normally again. We need to be together."

"District Thirteen, it's so far."

"Jerard and I need each other and Jerard's parents need him."

"We need you too."

"Mom. You love me, I know you do. But you've got Apraxo and Stefani, and now you'll have Chiapaska and Salique too. Jerard's mom and dad only have Jerard. They need him. You love me, but you don't need me like they need him."

"Will you at least visit?" I asked.

Dorada shrieked and hugged me.

Jerard came to me to shake me hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Morrison. I'll take care of her, I promise."

Thinking of his actions in the games, I said, "Of that I have no doubt, Jerard."

I was worried though. Their relationship might be innocent, but would it stay that way?

"We'll look after her," Mr. Tigue assured me.

"I'm just concerned... They're growing up, after all."

"If their relationship looks like changing, we'll let you know. Hopefully, they'll be better long before then."

"What are they talking about?" I heard Stefani whisper loudly to her brother.

"S. E. X.," he whispered loudly back.

"Eww," she replied, predictably, making us all laugh.

Mrs. Tigue took my hand. "We'll love her like she was our own. I promise. And we'll make sure she rings you."

"Thank you," I said.

"And of course you can visit, and they can visit you. It's a journey, but it's not impossible."

"I'm a victor," Dorada said. "Nothing's impossible."

"Before they go to Thirteen, can I borrow them for one night? There's someone in the Capitol I want to meet them, if Tatiana can arrange it."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

We were all booted out of the feeding center for the morning. The kids were preparing what we were informed was to be our leaving party. Not even Una was allowed. "I dread to think of the state of my kitchen when they've finished," she said.

When we were finally allowed in I saw a banner running the length of the hall. It said, "We're all the same where it counts. We all love our families and friends. We all bleed the same color and we all mourn together the loss of those who should never have been lost."

"You look puzzled." It was Katniss.

"I don't understand."

The television came on. It was part of my interview when Dorada was in the final seven. I heard the words from the banner come out of my mouth.

"A few years ago, I was told of the impact I had made by deciding to adopt and protect Tatiana, a girl from the Capitol. I can tell you, already your little speech has made similar waves."

"It wasn't a speech. I was just saying how I felt."

She smiled at me. "That's what made such an impact. After so many years of being looked down upon, suddenly here was someone from the Capitol, and a rich someone at that, saying that we're all the same. You know they're already selling a range of T-shirts with the slogans 'We're all the same where it counts' and 'We all bleed the same color'. Next year, on the day we used to hold the reaping, they'll be selling black ones saying 'We all mourn together.' Quite an impact for just saying how you felt."

Lunch was, even by Capitol standards, spectacular. I asked Katniss if she'd paid for this, she shook her head and said, "I have friends in high places."

We were already packed up as we'd be taking a train overnight. When it was time to leave, Katniss once again stood up and everyone stood with her. "The Morrisons and the Tigues are leaving soon. Mrs. Morrison is taking with her two of our own, Chiapaska and Salique, so the doctors in the Capitol can try to help Salique." Katniss touched the three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and held them out to me and to my amazement, everyone else did the same. I shook my head in disbelief. This was the famous Mockingjay showing respect and admiration for me? I hadn't earned this.

I returned the gesture. Barely able to speak, I said, "I will miss all of you. And I promise I'll visit."

"You'd better or we'll come and find you," one of the boys quipped.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Tatiana went first and knocked on the door. It was opened by a very surprised Pippa.

"Hi, Pippa. I brought a couple of people for your parents to meet." Then, under her breath, "Just go along with whatever we say."

"Mum, Dad, Tatiana's come to visit."

"And I've brought a couple of friends with me, if you don't mind."

"Any friend of yours is always welcome here," Pippa father said.

"This is Dorada," Tatiana said. "You probably recognize her. She was the victor in the games which had just finished. And this is her mother."

"I hope you don't mind Tatiana bringing me," I said, "but I wanted to thank you and your wonderful daughter."

"Thank us? What for?"

"As Tatiana said, Dorada was the victor in the games. We were so pleased to have her home alive. Of course, now everyone knows the whole games were faked, but we didn't know that and nor did the children. It was completely real to them. So when she came home, she was... different. When she went away, she was this sweet giggly little girl..."

Dorada protested at that. "I never giggled."

I repeated, "She was this sweet giggly little girl, completely naive and innocent. The worst thing she'd ever had to face in her life was if a teacher gave her a bad grade, but she came home, and she was like my darling Dorada had gone forever and another girl had taken her place. She's moody..."

"Am not."

"She answers back. She goes off into some space in her own head for hours at a time. When she does, no-one can reach her. And the nightmares! I've never heard screams like it. And we usually can't wake her, so we have to listen and then she's exhausted the next day. Just every now and again I can see a spark of the daughter I used to have."

"I know what you mean. Something similar happened with Pippa."

"I know. And that's why I want to thank you, and her. You see she warned us what would happen if Dorada came home. She told me how you were always looking for a sign of the daughter you used to have and how much that hurt her."

Her parents both glanced at her, then looked away. "So I decided even before she came home that, no matter what, we'd accept Dorada as she was, that we'd get to know the daughter we had now. She's grown up a lot in the few weeks she was away. I feel like I missed a couple of years of her childhood. But she's smart as anything. She stands up for what she believes. She told me to shut up the other day, but it was because I was thoughtlessly hurting someone and she could see that when I couldn't. I'm sorry to say that my old Dorada either wouldn't have noticed or wouldn't have cared. I've found out that I rather like my new daughter."

"Thanks, Mom." She squeezed my hand.

"She has problems, yes, but it's just part of who she is now. The nightmares are the worst. In fact that's why I'm going to lose her, just as I'm getting to know her."

"Lose her?"

"Yes. You see the only person who can help her when she has the worst nightmares is the boy she was with in the games. He has nightmares too, worse than hers, I think. And she's the only person who can help him. He's an only child, so they've decided that she's going to live with him, and them, until they can both cope on their own. I don't know how long that'll be. We can phone each other or visit, but it won't be the same. But it's thanks to Pippa that I got to know Dorada as she is now before I lose her. That's a debt I can never repay, but I thought I'd try. Pippa knows you don't like her as she is now, so we've come to offer to let her come and live with us. From the little I've seen of her when she visited us in Eleven, I'd really like to get to know her better."

"Of course we like her," her mother protested. "We love her."

"Have you told her lately?" I responded harshly. "Is that why she told us it would have been better if she'd died because then you could have mourned the daughter you loved in peace?"

They both looked shocked at that. "Is this true?" Her father asked her. "Is that what you think?"

Pippa nodded. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm not the little girl you loved any more and no matter how much you want it, she's never coming back." He eyes were full of unshed tears.

He looked floored. "Do... Do you want to go with this lady?"

She nodded again.

"No! Please!" her mother cried.

"We won't stop you," he said, "if that's what you really want."

"No!"

"We won't stop you," he repeated firmly. "But we'd really like it if you'd give us one more chance. We never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Pippa said miserably, the tears finally running down her face.

"And I'd really like to get to know the wonderful young lady that everybody else seems to be able to see. Will you let us try? Please?"

She nodded.

"Tell me. Does the new Pippa still like hugs?"

He held out his arms and Pippa just seemed to melt into them. Her mother joined the hug.

Tatiana, Dorada and I slipped out, but Pippa's father passed his daughter to her mother and followed us out.

"Thank you," he said. "We really never meant to hurt her."

"I know," I said. "So does she."

As we got into the car, Tatiana asked me, "What would you have done if they hadn't decided that they wanted her?"

"Taken her with us, of course," I replied. "Every child deserves to be loved."

"That's a new slogan for the T-shirts," Dorada said. "Every child deserves to be loved, not killed."

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

In a surprise move, Beetee resigned from the Presidency and nominated Katniss to replace him. Katniss was being interviewed about her "We're all the same where it counts" campaign when the news was given to her. Tatiana was there and promptly took off her Mockingjay pin.

"Mom. This belongs to you. I'm respected, at least by some, still feared by others, but I'll never be loved like you are. Our country needs healing, and there is nobody better to lead us in that. I know you don't want any of this, but I think it's your fate to lead us whether you want to or not."

Katniss nodded her acceptance.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Pippa and her family have had a long struggle coming to terms with what the games had done to Pippa, but Pippa no longer wishes she'd died in the arena and has no doubt about her parents' love for her, the daughter they have now. She still visits us from time to time.

Salique has had her own long struggle, but bit by bit, she is learning to speak all over again. Chiapaska has been a great support for her and for me. She's also become a bit of an item with Apraxo. We haven't decided what we are going to do when Salique doesn't need to go to the hospital any more, but I've told them that are welcome to live with us as long as they want to.

Dorada eventually came home, after about six months, our worries about a romance between the two proved groundless. They remain the best of friends, but nothing more. It's a bit of a squeeze in our house now, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games - Genocide Games

Author's notes...

** Please review, unless I'm only writing for myself now.**

** If you like this story please make it a favorite to help others find it, or add it to a community.**

** Sorry I didn't send this to my beta, (nor the previous chapters). Sorry Taylor. Somehow I've stupidly lost my note of your email address.**

**Brian**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Chapter 1**

**A family from the Capitol and a family from District Thirteen go to spend a month with Una and her family in District Eleven. Three of their children are taken for the hunger games.**

**Chapter 2 **

**It doesn't make sense. The feeding center and the two sisters.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Guns, attempted murder in District Eleven, the great storm and the games finally begin.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Mrs. Morrison talks with Chiapaska. Dorada tortures and kills two.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Jerard is killed and Dorada and her family are interviewed as she makes the final seven.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Dorada wins the games and she, Apraxo and Jerard come home.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Aftermath and recoveries. **


End file.
